


Feitos um para o outro

by Sonechtka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonechtka/pseuds/Sonechtka
Summary: Adrien tinha desistido de sofrer por Ladybug, desejava amar e ser correspondido. Marinette descobriu que Adrien gostava de outra e decidiu abrir mão de seu amor, permitindo a aproximação de Luka. Porém, a vida se encarrega de corrigir os rumos dessa história, pois eles foram feitos um para o outro.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inconformada com o final da T3 de MLB, fiquei procurando obsessivamente spoilers e fanfics da T4. Achei apenas algumas teorias indicando que Adrioko e Lukanette não seriam nada sério, mas apenas uma forma de aproximar Adrien e Marinette, que ficariam juntos no final. Embora isso tenha aliviado um pouco minha ansiedade, eu me pus a imaginar como eles chegariam até lá. Colocar essa estória no "papel" é uma tentativa de exorcizar MLB da minha mente, para não morrer de ansiedade até a próxima temporada sair.
> 
> Aviso aos navegantes que há pouca ação e que essa parte talvez deixe a desejar, porque o meu foco é o final “felizes para sempre".
> 
> Já tenho uma boa parte pronta, mas ainda estou amadurecendo as partes finais e tive de mudar muita coisa no miolo. Eu comecei inserindo hentai, mas decidi reescrever, excluindo essa parte, porque me pareceu inapropriado, seja pela idade dos personagens, seja pela dos potenciais leitores. O que há de sensual entendo compatível com a adolescência.
> 
> Então, vamos lá. Espero que curtam.

Era domingo e a turma estava reunida. Marinette chegou a ver quando Adrien, carinhosamente, limpou o rosto de Kyoko, lambuzado com o sorvete do André. Sentiu -se triste, mas rememorou as palavras de Mestre Fu.

“- Mesmo que a vida não nos dê o que esperávamos, o verdadeiro presente é a própria vida.”

\- Você tá bem?

Marinette não respondeu à pergunta de Luka, mas lhe fez outra:

\- Você não vai me mostrar a sua música?

Luka perguntou se Marinette tinha certeza de que queria ouvir, obtendo uma resposta afirmativa. Ele começou, então, a dedilhar seu violão. Marinette se sentiu muito feliz ouvindo aquela melodia.

Enquanto isso, Kyoko se encorajava a abrir seu coração.

\- Adrien. Preciso dizer uma coisa.

\- Pode falar, Kyoko.

\- É que... Eu estou apaixonada por você. Eu te amo, Adrien. Nós temos muito em comum, somos parecidos... Temos tudo para dar certo. E eu acredito que você também gosta de mim. Não vejo motivos para esperar mais. Você está pronto.

Adrien ficou estático ouvindo aquela declaração, não tendo sido capaz de dizer nada. Kyoko, então, aproximou-se do rapaz e lhe deu um beijo. Na mesma hora, chegou o carro da mãe de Kyoko, que vinha buscá-la. A menina se levantou sorridente, visivelmente feliz.

\- Tchau, Adrien

\- Tchau...

Ela saiu correndo, sem dar tempo ao menino de elaborar o que havia ocorrido. Ainda atônito, Adrien se levantou e ficou na calçada, olhando o carro de Kyoko se afastar. Ele se sentia impotente. Queria ter dito algo, mas não conseguiu.

Paralelamente, Luka interrompeu a música, observando Marinette.

\- Isso é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você. Fico admirado em ver a sua alegria. – Luka olhava para Marinette com esperança. Ele imaginava que ela ficaria triste por Adrien estar com outra garota, mas, aparentemente, ela estava bem com aquilo.

\- A vida é tão maravilhosa, Luka. Eu me sinto extremamente grata e feliz por todos os presentes que a vida me dá, mesmo que não receba tudo o que desejo. Como a sua melodia. Isso, para mim, é o suficiente. É maravilhoso.

O rapaz interpretou a resposta como uma deixa.

\- Você é surpreendente, Marinette. É por isso que a cada dia eu me apaixono mais por você.

Ele se aproximou para beijá-la, mas ela não aceitou de imediato. Pousou seus dedos delicadamente sobre os lábios do rapaz.

\- Luka, você sabe que meus sentimentos por você não são recíprocos, que gosto de... outro. Não quero alimentar ilusões...

\- Eu sei disso tudo e acho que já sou suficientemente maduro para assumir os riscos. Só quero saber se você está de coração aberto para me dar uma chance.

\- Eu não sei se é possível aprender a amar alguém, nem se vou conseguir. Mas... sim. Estou.

\- Então... Deixa eu tentar te conquistar.

Luka retirou a mão com que Marinette tentava impedi-lo. Puxou a menina pela cintura e a segurou pela nuca. 

A cena chamou a atenção de Adrien, que já estava de pé na calçada, passando a observar o casal. 

Marinette deu um suspiro profundo e fechou os olhos. A segurança do rapaz a deixou sem armas. Ele se aproximou e ela cedeu. O beijo foi intenso, quente, e Marinette se deixou levar, demonstrando que sentia prazer. O rapaz, mais velho e mais experiente, percebeu isso e decidiu usar a seu favor.

Adrien, por sua vez, começou a se sentir desconfortável, sem compreender o porquê do seu incômodo. Desejava interromper os dois.

Finalmente, Luka parou de beijar Marinette e passou a olhá-la dentro dos olhos, a poucos centímetros de distância.

\- Além de linda, inteligente e talentosa, tem os lábios doces e o beijo quente.

Marinette sorriu, ao mesmo tempo feliz e envergonhada. Luka olhou o relógio e fez uma expressão de pesar.

\- Mas... infelizmente preciso ir. Tenho que trabalhar nas entregas. Hoje é domingo e daqui a pouco o movimento começa a aumentar.

Marinette faz um beicinho.

\- É uma pena. Eu estava gostando tanto... (risos). – Marinette havia pousado sua mão no pescoço de Luka e acariciava seu rosto com o polegar. - Também preciso ir, tenho que concluir algumas tarefas em casa.

\- Quer uma carona? Eu te levo na minha bicicleta.

\- Claro. Eu vou amar andar na sua garupa de novo.

\- Vou buscar a minha bike.

Marinette se levantou e viu Adrien que, a essa altura, respirava aliviado. Caminharam um na direção do outro.

\- Oi, Adrien. Onde está a Kyoko?

Marinette percebeu a expressão triste e decepcionada de Adrien, mas preferiu não comentar nada.

\- A Kyoko precisou ir embora. A mãe dela veio buscá-la.

Ficaram alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer. Gorila chegou de carro e buzinou para chamar a atenção de Adrien, quebrando o gelo. O rapaz coçou a cabeça do seu jeito costumeiro.

\- Quer uma carona, Marinette? Posso te deixar em casa.

\- Muito obrigada pela gentileza, Adrien, mas o Luka vai me levar. Ele foi apenas buscar sua bicicleta.

Surpreendentemente, ela já não gaguejava, o que ele percebeu. Adrien respondeu, desapontado:

\- Ah, claro. Tudo bem, então. A gente se fala depois.

Luka finalmente chegou.

\- Vamos, Marinette?

Ela se sentou na garupa e abraçou a cintura de Luka, corando sob o olhar de Adrien. E, mais uma vez, ele se sentiu muito desconfortável com a proximidade entre seus amigos.

\- Tchau, Adrien.

\- Tchau, Luka. Tchau, Marinette.

\- Tchau.


	2. Ciúmes

Adrien entrou no carro, viu a bicicleta se afastando com os dois e, de chofre, sem raciocinar muito, ordenou:

\- Gorila, segue de longe aquele casal de bicicleta.

Instantaneamente, passou a se questionar o uso da palavra casal para se referir a Luka e Marinette, ideia que também o incomodava. Por fim, Luka e Marinette chegaram à boulangerie, com Adrien na sua cola.

\- Gorila, encoste o carro.

Adrien observava o casal obsessivamente, sem saber que Luka, todo o tempo, estava ciente da sua presença. O rockeiro, por sua vez, perguntava a si próprio o significado de tudo aquilo.

“- Preciso deixar claro para o Adrien que essa garota será minha... que ela já é minha".

Sem pronunciar qualquer palavra, Luka pegou uma das mãos de Marinette e beijou. Depois, com a mão livre, segurou na cintura da menina e se posicionou como se fossem iniciar uma valsa. Girou com a garota, de modo que ela ficasse de costas para Adrien. Em seguida, a mão que estava na cintura de Marinette começou a passear pelo quadril e pelas costas da jovem, lentamente, levantando a camiseta, seguida pela outra mão, que iniciou o mesmo percurso. Ele pode sentir a pele macia e o calor do corpo de Marinette. Luka colocava a pressão exata nesse gesto, para fazer com que Marinette, pouco a pouco, sentisse o prazer daquela carícia e se deixasse levar pelo desejo.

Vendo-a semicerrar os olhos, Luka inclinou o rosto até a nuca da sua amada, sentindo seu perfume. Passou, então, a deslizar seu nariz, de leve, pelo pescoço da menina. Marinette podia sentir o calor e o ritmo levemente acelerado da respiração de Luka, enquanto o seu próprio coração disparava. Todavia, Luka não se decidia a avançar, o que a deixava numa torturante expectativa. Finalmente, o rapaz depositou alguns beijos leves e quentes na clavícula da jovem, que se sentiu arrepiar e fechou completamente os olhos, em deleite.

Nesse momento, já ausente de si, Marinette agarrou o rosto de Luka com ambas as mãos e tomou a iniciativa de um beijo quente e profundo. Adrien continuava assistindo, incrédulo, àquela cena. Teve o ímpeto de sair do carro e desferir um soco em Luka, mas se conteve. “- Eu não entendo por que me sinto assim. Não faz nenhum sentido. Marinette é apenas minha amiga, ela é livre e pode fazer o que quiser com quem bem entender". Adrien tentava analisar seus sentimentos com a razão, mas era inútil, não conseguia entender a si próprio. Sentia ferver por dentro, seu rosto queimava. Quem o visse assim, pensaria que estava com febre.

Novamente, Luka, usando sua experiência a seu favor, interrompeu o beijo. Ainda com o rosto colado à garota, olhos fechados, disse:

\- Eu ficaria nos seus lábios para sempre, sentindo seu corpo queimar em minhas mãos... Mas realmente preciso ir.

Marinette se afastou, contrariada. Sorriu timidamente, maçãs do rosto em brasa, respiração ofegante:

\- Sim, claro. Você precisa trabalhar e eu preciso continuar algumas tarefas em casa. Até breve.

Ele sorriu de volta e viu Marinette acenar e entrar na padaria. Luka, então, dissimulando o seu sarcasmo, olhou para Adrien no carro, acenou e saiu pedalando. O jovem modelo baixou o rosto, envergonhado, e ordenou a Gorila que seguisse o caminho até sua casa.

Marinette subiu até o seu quarto e desabou sobre a cama, pensamentos a mil, emoções em plena ebulição.

\- Tikki, o que está acontecendo comigo? O que foi aquilo?

A pequena Kwami, com sua experiência multimilenar, respondeu sabiamente:

\- Marinette, você está descobrindo novas emoções. Até hoje você vivenciou apenas o amor romântico, platônico. "Isso" a que você se refere é a expressão física da paixão, a força criadora que movimenta o universo. São coisas distintas, mas complementares.

Marinette contemplou o teto por alguns minutos, em silêncio. Pensou em Adrien e sentiu saudades do seu olhar, do seu sorriso, da sua voz... Lembrou, em seguida, dos beijos que trocou com Luka e de como ele a pegava... Sentiu um arrepio quente, vontade de continuar de onde parou. Seu telefone tocou. Era Alya.

\- E então, amiga, vai me contar tudo agora ou me deixar morrer de curiosidade?

\- Alya!...

\- Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu entre você e o Luka, nem tente mentir pra mim. Quero apenas os detalhes.

\- Assim você me deixa constrangida... Nino está com você?

\- Tranquila, amiga, ele não tá por perto, não vai ouvir nada.

\- Então... Eu e o Luka ficamos e... meu Deus, Alya, foi incrível. Não tenho palavras.

\- Ai, Marinette! Fico tão feliz por vocês dois!

\- Calma, amiga... A gente não tá namorando... ainda. Por enquanto foram apenas alguns beijos... e que beijos! O Luka sabe que eu não correspondo aos sentimentos dele, sabe que amo o Adrien.

\- Por falar em Adrien, amiga, você tá sabendo de alguma coisa? Rolou um lance esquisito entre ele e a Kyoko. É que eu vi vocês dois conversando antes de irem embora.

A curiosidade da jovem era tanta que acabou desviando do assunto que a levara àquele telefonema.

\- Não sei de nada, Alya. Adrien me pareceu desapontado e meio triste, mas achei que não caberia perguntar. Ele até me ofereceu uma carona, porém tive de dispensar, pois já tinha combinado de voltar com o Luka. Logo depois fomos embora.

\- Tá bom, Marinette. Nino chegou aqui. Vou te deixar em paz com sua confusão sentimental agora, amiga! A gente conversa mais no colégio amanhã. Não pense que me esqueci. Quero saber tudo. Tudo.

Marinette riu.

\- Beijo, amiga. Até amanhã.

Ao mesmo tempo, outra cena se desenrolava na mansão dos Agreste. Adrien entrou com uma expressão visivelmente irritada, mal cumprimentou Natalie e subiu diretamente para o seu quarto.

Ele se sentia um idiota por tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia. Primeiro, por ter alimentado expectativas em Kyoko às quais agora não conseguia corresponder. Segundo, por se sentir incomodado com o beijo entre Luka e Marinette. Terceiro, por ter seguido e espiado os dois na frente da padaria. E quarto, por ter sido descoberto por Luka cometendo essa tolice! Sentia vontade de sumir no mundo, quebrar tudo, chorar.

Deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama, mas a cabeça a mil não permitia que relaxasse. Resolveu tomar uma ducha morna. Enquanto a água escorria pelo seu corpo, seus músculos começaram a descontrair e seus sentidos foram se entorpecendo, até que finalmente começou a chorar. Seu sentimento era de incapacidade. Não sabia lidar com nada daquilo.

Sentia que precisava falar com alguém, mas Plagg não era o tipo de Kwami que fosse levar a sério seus sentimentos. Poderia falar com Marinette sobre Kyoko, afinal eram amigas e ela poderia ajudar a ambos. Mas não poderia falar justamente com ela sobre como tinha se sentido mal ao vê-la se atirando nos braços de Luka.

Tinha o Nino... Mas ele era um cara mais descolado, cuca fresca, enquanto Adrien tinha uma personalidade mais romântica e dramática. Não se imaginava conversando sobre seus sentimentos com o amigo. Ainda assim, seria a pessoa mais indicada, se não estivesse sempre colado com Alya, a melhor amiga de Marinette.

Não tinha opções e precisava compartilhar aquela angústia com alguém, ouvir a opinião de outra pessoa. Decidiu desabafar com Ladybug.


	3. A promessa

Adrien saiu do banho, secou-se, vestiu uma roupa e desceu para jantar sua comida de sempre, fria e solitária. Quando terminou, avisou:

\- Natalie, vou para o meu quarto e não quero ser incomodado. Acho que já cumpri minha agenda de hoje, não é? Preciso de tempo livre para mim.

Natalie percebeu que havia ironia na forma como o rapaz falava, o que fez soar o seu alerta. Aquilo não condizia com ele.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Adrien? Você parece... um pouco... impaciente. Posso ajudar em algo?

A preocupação sincera da assistente amansou o coração do loiro.

\- Não, Natalie. Mas obrigado, assim mesmo. Só estou exausto.

Disse isso e subiu as escadas. Trancou sua porta a chave.

\- Plagg, mostrar as garras!

O Kwami, muito distraído com seus queijos, mal teve tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo. Em segundos, Chat Noir saltava pela janela e seguia o seu rumo habitual até o ponto de encontro para a ronda noturna daquele dia. Tentou contato com Ladybug, que não respondeu. Embora consumido pela ansiedade, Chat Noir se deitou e passou a observar o céu, tentando afastar da sua mente aqueles pensamentos recorrentes.

Passada uma hora, percebeu um pouso delicado acima da sua cabeça e, em seguida, doce voz conhecida que lhe perguntava:

\- Chegou cedo hoje, gatinho? Tudo bem? 

Chat se sentou e apenas olhou para Ladybug com uma expressão triste, mantendo o silêncio.

\- Nossa, pelo visto é sério. Está claro que você precisa de ajuda e hoje não temos nenhum akuma para combater. O que acha de irmos até a Torre Eiffel?

\- É verdade, My Lady. Não estou bem. Torre Eiffel seria ótimo.

Os dois, então, se dirigiram até a famosa torre de Paris e, uma vez lá, procuraram o local mais isolado, silencioso e discreto para a troca de confidências.

Eram parceiros, mas sobretudo eram amigos. E embora fossem super-heróis, eram humanos e adolescentes com os conflitos comuns da idade.

Naquele dia estava muito claro para Ladybug que era o menino por trás da máscara de Chat quem precisava da sua ajuda. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio:

\- Eu sei que não podemos saber detalhes um do outro, mas eu gostaria de saber mais sobre esse garoto de quem você gosta. Ele também gosta de você? Vocês são namorados?

\- Não, Chat. Ele sequer desconfia que o amo. Mas agora isso não importa mais. Eu desisti dele.

Chat lançou um olhar de dúvida e esperança. Antes que ele perguntasse qualquer coisa, Ladybug prosseguiu:

\- Eu descobri que, assim como eu, ele também gosta de uma garota. De outra garota, não de mim. Ele não me disse quem era, mas com o passar dos dias fui percebendo como ele e uma amiga nossa estavam se tornando próximos. Eles pareciam felizes quando estavam juntos e eu sabia que ela o amava. Resolvi sair de cena para que minha amiga pudesse ficar com ele, porque acredito que será o melhor para ambos e que assim ficarão felizes.

\- Eu sinto muito.

Chat estava sendo sincero, pois sabia exatamente como sua Lady se sentia.

\- Afinal, eles ficaram juntos?

\- Na verdade, não sei. Soube apenas que eles se beijaram, mas meu amigo me pareceu triste e decepcionado depois disso... Ainda não sei o porquê.

Chat permaneceu em silêncio. Ele compreendia perfeitamente, pois o que havia acontecido com ele era bem semelhante. Finalmente voltou a falar.

\- Eu também, My Lady. Também desisti de esperar por você e resolvi abrir o meu coração para uma menina nova que apareceu em minha vida. Acreditava que tínhamos tudo para dar certo. Somos tão parecidos... Mas, quando ela se declarou e me beijou, descobri que não consigo mandar no meu coração. Não tive tempo de dizer nada. Ela foi embora e não pude falar o que precisava ser dito. Meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro beijo verdadeiro, descontando os beijos que você me roubou (risos de ambos), enfim, meu primeiro beijo oficial não foi como eu esperava. Foi frio. Sem amor. Eu não amo a... essa menina, minha amiga. Não a amo. E eu não pude dizer isso a ela. O pior é que eu sei que alimentei suas ilusões. Eu me sinto culpado e não sei como agir. Ela estava tão feliz...

\- Chat, você não deve se sentir culpado. Você tentou. Talvez não tenha sido totalmente sincero, mas duvido muito que tenha mentido. Tudo o que você precisa fazer agora é dizer a verdade na primeira oportunidade que tiver. A verdade é sempre a melhor solução. Ela entenderá.

Chat refletiu sobre aquelas palavras sensatas. Não importava muito como Kyoko iria reagir, porque ele precisava dizer a verdade. Mentir naquele caso importaria enganar a menina de propósito, coisa que ele jamais faria. O problema era ter a coragem de ferir um coração querido e que o amava sinceramente. Além de perder a amizade de Kyoko.

\- Você está certa, My Lady. Como sempre. Por mais doloroso que seja, não há outra saída que não seja a verdade.

Passados alguns instantes em que nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, Chat se atreveu a instigar a heroína:

\- Agora prossiga com a sua história. Você desistiu desse garoto...

\- Chat, acho melhor não falarmos sobre isso. Eu... não quero te magoar.

Aquelas palavras de Ladybug atingiram o peito de Chat como uma flechada.

\- Significa que... existe outro? Você preferiu ficar com outro a dar uma chance a esse pobre bichano?

Ladybug lançou um olhar enternecido sobre aquele garoto tão abatido. Ele era evidentemente lindo.

"Porque não dar uma chance a ele? Isso seria o mais óbvio, não seria, Marinette? O que você tem na cabeça?"

Mas logo ocorreram a ela as complicações de um relacionamento entre dois heróis que não poderiam conhecer suas verdadeiras identidades, o quanto aquilo poderia afetar o desempenho deles... Acima de tudo, tinham a obrigação de manter Paris e seus habitantes a salvo.

\- Chat, não acredito que isso seja possível. Somos super-heróis. Estamos aqui por um propósito maior, para ajudar as pessoas. Não para namorar. Desculpa.

\- Você sabe o que eu acho mais incrível, My Lady? Eu poderia ter praticamente qualquer garota de Paris, mas me apaixonei justamente pela garota que não quer nada comigo.

Ladybug olhou para ele com ar de reprovação. Detestava o jeito como ele se gabava. Chat Noir percebeu.

\- Perdão, mas eu não digo isso para me gabar. Digamos que... sou o tipo popular... totalmente contra a minha vontade. Simplesmente não tenho controle sobre isso. Tudo o que eu queria era ser apenas mais um... minha vida seria bem mais fácil. Enfim... Apesar de diversas meninas já se terem declarado para mim, eu jamais me interessei verdadeiramente por nenhuma garota, até conhecer você. Meu primeiro amor e... meu primeiro beijo, ainda que eu não me lembre...

\- Chat, não torne isso ainda mais doloroso.

\- Eu preciso continuar, Bugboo. Eu não sou como você me vê com essa roupa de super-herói. Eu sou um garoto tímido, amigo... 

Chat escolhia as palavras, com medo de parecer convencido.

\- Sou um aluno exemplar, amigo exemplar, filho exemplar... Vivo para atender às expectativas que todos colocam sobre mim. Os momentos em que sou mais feliz, em que posso ser eu mesmo, em que sou livre... são esses, em que uso a máscara do Chat Noir.

\- Você já me disse isso uma vez...

\- Eu me lembro, mas não falei tudo o que gostaria. Eu sou mais feliz como Chat porque estou com você, que eu tanto amo. Porque assim sou livre, posso ir aonde quiser, fazer o que quiser. Porque com o miraculous consigo ser esse gato bobo, divertido, desinibido. Então eu falo besteira, faço piadas sem graça, passo cantadas baratas... Tudo isso de que você tanto reclama. (riem juntos) Eu me sinto mais confiante, mais capaz. Eu amo ser o Chat Noir. Mas parece que você não gosta dessa minha personalidade felina... (silêncio) No fundo, eu acredito... não, eu tenho certeza de que você se apaixonaria por mim se eu deixasse cair essa máscara. Esse segredo... também é um peso enorme para mim.

Chat, então, fez uma expressão triste e aquilo tocou o coração de Ladybug. Ela se aproximou dele, pegou em sua mão:

\- Chat, posso te dar um abraço?

Ele sorriu e abraçou sua Ladybug. Ficaram abraçados por vários minutos, o coração do rapaz disparado. Ladybug não poderia negar como aquele abraço lhe fazia bem. Era uma abraço acolhedor e ela poderia ficar nele para sempre... Chat foi o primeiro a se afastar. Olhou dentro dos olhos azuis da heroína e disse:

\- Você é inesquecível, My Lady. E inconfundível. O seu cheiro maravilhoso, seus cabelos negros brilhantes, seus olhos profundamente azuis, sua boca rosada, essas bochechas redondinhas, seu corpo no meu abraço...

A jovem se sentiu envergonhada, desviando o olhar.

\- Quero te prometer uma coisa: se eu já te conheço sem a máscara, vamos ficar juntos como adolescentes normais. Se não conheço, eu vou te encontrar.

Ladybug ficou chocada com a segurança daquela premonição. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Significava que Chat estava disposto a descobrir sua identidade secreta para ficar com ela? Como se defender disso? Não havia maneira de demover o gato daquela ideia maluca.

\- Preciso ir, Chat. Espero ter ajudado. E que você esteja se sentindo melhor.

Lançou seu ioiô e saiu voando pelos telhados de Paris. Chat permaneceu por mais alguns segundos paralisado naquele lugar, tentando reter ao máximo em sua memória e em sua retina aquele abraço e cada detalhe da sua amada joaninha. Agora ele faria de tudo para encontrá-la sem a máscara.

Depois de alguns minutos, retornou à mansão Agreste. Entrou pela janela e imediatamente se destransformou. Plagg preparava o sermão quando Adrian o interrompeu, calmamente:

\- Plagg, por favor, não se preocupe, nem perca seu tempo. Eu sei o que estou fazendo. E agora não há nada que possa me impedir.

Riu para si mesmo e se deitou para dormir, sob os resmungos daquele Kwami mal-humorado.

Foi quando se lembrou de fazer uma pergunta:

\- Plagg, porque vocês, Kwamis, alteram a nossa personalidade depois da transformação? Por que isso acontece?

\- Nem sempre, Adrien. Pelo menos, nem sempre essa mudança ocorre com tanta intensidade. Alguns miraculous tem essa força, outros nem tanto. Com certeza o miraculous do gato e o da joaninha são os que trazem a maior potencialidade de alterar a personalidade dos seus portadores. Você, por exemplo, sempre tão discreto, se torna um exibido. Isso não é culpa minha. É um efeito colateral, se podemos dizer assim. O miraculous da joaninha pode deixar uma pessoa que normalmente é insegura ou divertida mais confiante ou sisuda.

\- Isso quer dizer que, assim como eu, a portadora do miraculous da joaninha pode ser uma garota com o jeito bastante diferente da Ladybug?

Plagg arregalou os olhos e deu um tapa na própria testa: tinha caído na armadilha de Adrien e agora era tarde. O rapaz continuou:

\- Ladybug é confiante. Bom... quase sempre. Ela demonstrou um pouco de insegurança ultimamente, o que deve ser um traço da sua portadora: a insegurança. Ela é sempre muito séria, detesta as minhas piadas. Possivelmente sua portadora é risonha, alegre. Talvez goste de piadas e até faça algumas... Embalado por esses pensamentos, Adrien caiu em sono profundo e teve doces sonhos com sua Ladybug, sem se preocupar com o problema que teria de resolver no dia seguinte, com a Kyoko.


	4. A descoberta

Na manhã seguinte, Adrien já estava na sala de aula quando Marinette entrou, toda estabanada e atrasada. Riu e fez piada com seu próprio atraso. Pediu desculpas à professora e se sentou. Alya riu com a amiga e fez sinal de que deveriam fofocar no intervalo.

Durante o almoço, os jovens se reuniram para uma conversa amistosa. Adrien tinha vontade de conversar sobre Kyoko com Marinette, pensou em pedir ajuda a ela, mas não via oportunidade. Alya puxou Marinette para um canto e insistiu em saber os detalhes com o Luka.

\- Amiga, não sei o que dizer, eu mesma não entendo o que está acontecendo. Eu estou confusa!

\- Como assim, Marinette? Explica isso direito.

\- Eu sinto como se ainda amasse... você sabe quem.

\- O Adrien.... – Alya revirou os olhos.

\- Shhh... Fala baixo. Sim, ele. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o Luka mexe comigo de uma forma como nunca me senti antes. É uma coisa mais... quente.

\- Amiga, você ama o Adrien e tá apaixonada pelo Luka, é isso?

\- Eu não sei se é paixão, Alya. Não sei... Eu não penso nele o tempo todo. Não fico morrendo de saudades. Eu só gosto muito de estar com ele, dos beijos, dos abraços... – Marinette deu um suspiro.

\- Hummm... Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você se sente feliz por se sentir amada. E gosta da pegada do Luka, é isso?

\- Acho que sim, amiga.

\- Eu te entendo. O Luka é um cara mais velho e pelo lindo, charmoso e descolado que é, deve ter namorado horrores. A experiência conta muito. Mas você tem que tomar cuidado pra não “cair” nos encantos dele e se arrepender depois. – Deu uma piscada para Marinette, a fim de que ela captasse bem a mensagem. - Fora que, ficando com o Luka, você elimina qualquer possibilidade com o Adrien.

\- Eu não quero mais me iludir com o Adrien. Ele ama a Kyoko.

\- De onde você tirou isso, Marinette? O Adrien amar a Kyoko? Sem chance! Você é muito doidinha, amiga!

\- Como você sabe disso?

\- Simples: pela cara de decepção que ele ficou depois que a Kyoko deu um beijo nele e pelo jeito como ele ficou quando viu você com o Luka. Ele tava muito, muito estranho, amiga. Com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, sabe? Acho que você deveria investir mais no garoto.

Marinette sequer ouviu as últimas palavras ditas por Alya. Já estava absorta em seus sonhos, olhando para Adrien totalmente aérea. “Será possível que ele tenha ficado com ciúmes?” Ele percebeu a oportunidade e interrompeu as duas:

\- Alya, posso falar com a Marinette um instante?

Alya lançou um olhar significativo para a amiga e balbuciou algo como "aproveita a chance", deixando os dois a sós em seguida.

Adrien teve dificuldade para começar:

\- Marinette, é... sobre a Kyoko.

\- Vocês estão namorando?

\- Não, não, não! Pelo contrário!

A garota não entendeu. Adrien parecia confuso na frente dela.

\- Como assim?

\- Quero dizer, não, não estamos namorando.

\- Entendi. – Ela sorria por dentro.- Então, o que houve?

\- Naquele dia em que fomos tomar o sorvete do André, a turma toda junta, a Kyoko se declarou para mim. Ela... me beijou de forma repentina. Em seguida, correu para o carro e foi embora. Não nos falamos desde então.

\- Adrien, ela deve estar magoada. Porque você não ligou para ela?

\- Não sei, eu não sabia o que dizer, nem como dizer. Por isso queria a sua ajuda.

\- Minha ajuda?

Dessa vez Adrien não queria apenas um ombro amigo, não queria um conselho. Queria alguém que o ajudasse a falar com a Kyoko. De preferência, alguém que falasse por ele. Marinette percebeu a confusão em que estava prestes a se meter. Tinha de ser racional:

\- Adrien, eu posso te aconselhar, posso dar apoio à Kyoko se for necessário... Mas não posso ajudar diretamente.

Adrien ficou decepcionado. Começou a se lamuriar, praticamente suplicando por socorro.

\- Eu me sinto culpado. Sei que alimentei expectativas na Kyoko. Ela mesma já me disse isso, que a minha indecisão a magoava. Por isso não sei como dizer a ela que não a amo, que não curti o beijo....

\- Você não deve se sentir culpado, pois não a iludiu de propósito, apenas tentou corresponder aos sentimentos dela. Vocês são parecidos, têm tanto em comum. Era natural acreditar que daria certo. – “Eu mesma acreditava nisso" disse Marinette, mentalmente, a si mesma. - Talvez você não tenha sido totalmente sincero, mas duvido que tenha mentido. Tudo o que você precisa fazer agora é dizer a verdade na primeira oportunidade que tiver. A verdade é sempre a melhor solução. Ela entenderá.

Adrien sentiu um baque forte naquele instante. Ele reconhecia aquela fala em todos os seus detalhes. A forma calma, fria e calculada de falar. Não soava como Marinette Dupain-Cheng, soava mais como uma certa joaninha que assombrava seus dias e seus pensamentos constantemente.

A Marinette que ele conhecia certamente se ofereceria para introduzir o assunto com Kyoko. Ou bolaria um plano mirabolante que fatalmente iria falhar e resultar num desastre maior ainda. Aquela não era a doce e risonha Marinette que ele via se atrasar diariamente, fazendo piada com seu jeito desastrado, gaguejando na frente dele...

Lembrou da conversa com Plagg na noite anterior: "- O miraculous da joaninha pode deixar uma pessoa que normalmente é insegura ou divertida mais confiante ou sisuda."

Marinette, o oposto da Ladybug em vários aspectos, mostrava agora um lado totalmente diferente, assim, à queima roupa e sangue frio. Pela primeira vez Adrien olhava para a garota e entrevia a heroína. “Será possível? Sim, óbvio que é possível, Adrien.”

Paralisado, coração a mil, a face pálida de quem acabou de levar um choque emocional muito forte. Marinette se assustou:

\- Adrien, está tudo bem?

Ele precisava tirar a prova. Mas não conseguia falar sem deixar transparecer todo o seu nervosismo:

\- Ma Ma Marinette! Eu eu eu... queria... Desculpa! Eu Eu... muito obrigado. Vo vo você me ajudou demais. Eu eu eu... posso... posso...

Adrien segurava nas mãos da menina e as apertava cada vez mais forte.

\- O que foi, Adrien? Você tá me assustando!

O coração quase saindo pela boca o impedia de falar. Sentia a garganta apertada. Levantou-se repentinamente, puxou Marinette pelas mãos que seguia comprimindo e abraçou afetuosamente a amiga. Nesse momento, sentiu o seu cheiro, o calor e o toque do seu corpo... Pode medir sua compleição física. Seus olhos marejaram.

Sem entender nada, mas com o coração igualmente acelerado, Marinette apenas retribuiu o abraço. Permaneceram assim por vários minutos.

Novamente, foi Adrien quem se afastou primeiro e mirou naqueles olhos azuis profundos. Seus cabelos negros brilhantes, sua boca rosada, as bochechas redondinhas... Adrien não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida, era ela! Sua Lady!

Adrien precisava ser discreto. Teria de fingir que não sabia de nada e tentar conquistar a menina como ele mesmo, sem a máscara e a roupa de gato. Sem as piadas sem graça e as cantadas baratas que ele já sabia que ela tanto detestava. Principalmente, sem se gabar.

Lembrou-se de Luka e, por um instante, sentiu-se desanimado. Logo afastou aquele pensamento. Não. Nada seria obstáculo para que ele realizasse seu sonho de ser o namorado da Ladybug.

O sinal tocou e eles voltaram para a sala sem trocar outras palavras. Marinette se sentia flutuar. Um sorriso teimoso pairava sobre seus lábios, mas Adrien sequer percebeu esse detalhe. Ele pensava nos primeiros passos que deveria dar. Precisava descobrir se Marinette estava namorando Luka e o que ela sentia por ele. Agora fazia sentido todo o incômodo que sentiu ao ver os dois juntos. Ele não se havia dado conta, mas em seu inconsciente sabia, desde o início, que era ela. Certamente era isso.

Antes, porém, teria de lidar com Kyoko. Diria a ela que gostava de outra? Pior, poderia dizer que acabara de descobrir que a garota que amava era Marinette, sua única amiga? Talvez ela jamais o perdoasse. Melhor ater-se ao estritamente necessário e falar exatamente o que Ladybug e Marinette lhe tinham aconselhado a falar.

Daria tudo certo. O momento era auspicioso e Adrien deixava escapar aquele olhar e aquele sorriso felino que apenas Ladybug reconheceria, se não estivesse sentada no banco logo atrás, impossibilitada, portanto, de vislumbrar a expressão facial do rapaz.


	5. Apaixonado?

Na saída do colégio, Adrien dirigiu-se diretamente para o carro, onde Gorila o esperava, e foi para casa. Alya, que mal se havia contido durante a aula, jorrou suas perguntas sobre Marinette com a força de um tsunami. Ela estava em seu estado máximo de excitação. Aquilo era uma bomba! E o Luka? O que ela diria ao Luka?

\- Calma, Alya. Não aconteceu nada. Ele apenas me deu um abraço de gratidão.

\- Amiga, o segredo está nos detalhes, conte-me todos os detalhes.

\- Vamos lá. O Adrien te pediu licença para conversar comigo.

\- Essa parte eu sei, Marinette. Eu estava presente.

\- Mas preciso recapitular para não esquecer nenhum detalhe! Tenha paciência!

\- Tá bom, tá bom, continua.

\- Então, o Adrien te pediu licença para conversar comigo. Assim que você saiu, percebi que ele estava com um pouco de dificuldade para introduzir o assunto. Ele disse apenas que era sobre a Kyoko.

\- Sério, isso? Ele pediu pra falar com você sobre a Kyoko!? Como ele pode ser tão tapado?

\- Alya, assim eu me perco! Eu sou a única amiga da Kyoko. Era natural que ele procurasse falar comigo.

\- Continua, então, amiga.

\- Eu perguntei: "Vocês estão namorando?" e ele respondeu que não. Ele ficou um pouco constrangido nesse momento.

\- Ficou constrangido com a ideia de você pensar que ele e a Kyoko estavam namorando? Isso está começando a ficar interessante!

\- Então eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ele me narrou a mesma história que você já sabe: que a Kyoko se declarou para ele, deu um beijo e saiu correndo.

\- Sim, essa parte todos já sabemos.

\- O que ninguém sabe ainda, além de mim, claro, é o que vou contar agora, mas você precisa guardar segredo por enquanto, porque diz respeito apenas ao Adrien e à Kyoko, ok?

\- Pode deixar. Dou a minha palavra.

\- Então, Adrien me contou que não voltou a falar com Kyoko desde esse dia, porque não sabia o que dizer nem como dizer. Disse que se sentia culpado por ter alimentado expectativas na Kyoko. Disse, por fim, que não a ama e que não curtiu o beijo....

\- Marinetteeeeeee!!!! Não acredito!!! A rainha do gelo tá fora da jogada!!!!

\- Alya, pelo amor de Deus, não fala assim da Kyoko. Ela também é minha amiga e deve estar super magoada! Ela o beijou e desde aquele dia ele nunca mais entrou em contato.

\- Amiga, presta a atenção em mim: o Adrien não curtiu ficar com a Kyoko; se sente constrangido por você pensar que eles estariam namorando; se sente mal por ver você com o Luka; e te dá um abraço cinematográfico! Amiga, o Adrien está se apaixonando por você!

\- Não sei se acredito nisso, Alya... Eu não quero criar expectativas. Ele mesmo me disse, no carro, no dia em que fomos ao museu de cera, que gosta de uma garota.

\- Acorda, Marinette. O que tá falando é meu faro de jornalista. Não vejo a hora de acompanhar os desdobramentos dessa história!!!

Marinette pensou por alguns segundos se aquelas conclusões de sua amiga seriam realmente possíveis. Adrien se apaixonar por ela... A essa altura! Depois de tanto tempo... Marinette tinha medo de acreditar nessa possibilidade, pois já tinha sofrido muito durante todo aquele tempo, amando em segredo seu colega de turma.

\- Preciso ir, Alya. Meus pais devem estar me esperando.

\- Tudo bem. Agora que arranquei de você todas as informações que queria, você tá liberada. Mas qualquer novidade me conta imediatamente, ouviu?

\- Tá boooom, Alya. Eu te conto.

\- Beijo! Até amanhã!

\- Beijo!!!

Adrien chegou em casa, ligou seu computador e se pôs a pensar. Tentava recapitular todas as confidências que Ladybug havia feito a Chat Noir. Ele estava cansado de saber que ela amava outro garoto, que não o Chat. Seria o Luka? Não, não encaixava. Ela tinha ficado com o Luka no dia em que conversaram na Torre Eiffel e nesse dia ela disse que tinha desistido do seu amor. Disse também que ele sequer desconfiava que ela o amava. Por isso ele até havia questionado o fato de ela não lhe ter dado uma chance.

"Então a Marinette gosta de um garoto que sequer desconfia que ela o ama. Desistiu dele e resolveu dar uma chance ao Luka. Bom sinal, não devem estar namorando. Marinette não aceitaria namorar o Luka antes de esquecer desse garoto."

Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes. Por que ela preferira dar uma chance ao Luka e não ao seu gatinho? Não lhe parecia lógico.

"Por mais que ela se irrite com o jeito do Chat Noir, é ele quem invariavelmente está ao lado dela. Como ela pode ignorar isso?"

Continuou se esforçando para lembrar de mais detalhes daquela conversa.

"Ela disse que percebeu que seu amado estava se tornando muito próximo de uma amiga e que eles se sentiam felizes quando estavam juntos. Contou também que essa amiga amava o mesmo garoto."

Ouviu a voz de Ladybug mentalmente repetindo a última frase: "- Resolvi sair de cena para que minha amiga pudesse ficar com ele, porque acredito que será o melhor para ambos e que assim ficarão felizes."

Essa história da amiga com o garoto lembrava Adrien da própria história com a Kyoko. Essa ideia o deixou feliz, mas Marinette por mais de uma vez havia negado qualquer sentimento por ele. Ficou desapontado e começou a remexer nas fotos em seu computador.

Encontrou a foto de Marinette com Kyoko. Sorriu. Resolveu fazer uma montagem com a máscara e a roupa da Ladybug. Teve muito trabalho, pois não estava habituado a usar aquele programa, mas o resultado foi gratificante. Se ainda podia ter restado alguma pontinha de dúvida, agora já não existia mais nenhuma.

Guardou a foto em seu celular e apagou a do computador, por segurança. Estava na hora da sua aula de esgrima, o momento de encarar novamente Kyoko e sua mágoa. Sentiu um frio percorrer a sua espinha. Estava com medo.


	6. Rompimento

Aquele era um problema difícil de lidar e que apenas ele poderia enfrentar, sozinho, sem máscara, sem a ajuda da sua Lady.

Entrou no colégio cabisbaixo. Cumprimentou o professor e seus colegas. Não viu Kyoko. Pediu licença para ir ao vestiário.

Sentiu seu coração disparar quando abriu a porta. Kyoko estava sentada em um dos bancos, de cabeça baixa, segurando a rosa que ele lhe havia dado há semanas atrás. Adrian caminhou em sua direção e sentou-se ao seu lado.

O ar pesava tanto que quase poderia ser cortado com o florete. Pensando nisso, Adrien balançou sua arma no ar, ainda sem saber como introduzir o difícil assunto que o trouxera até ali. Kyoko permanecia em silêncio.

\- Kyoko.

Ela apenas levantou o olhar em sua direção. Seus olhos traduziam toda a dor que esmagava o seu coração.

\- Kyoko, perdão. Perdão por não ter te ligado. Por ter te magoado.

\- Adrien, você me ama?

Ele não esperava aquela estocada, não estava preparado para um golpe tão rápido. Baixou os olhos sem saber o que dizer. Kyoko, com sua frieza e objetividade costumeiras, prosseguiu:

\- Eu presumo que não. Compreendo. E aceito minha derrota para Marinette. Ela é linda, inteligente, talentosa, amiga, popular, divertida, engraçada... Todos a amam. Ela possui qualidades com as quais eu não posso competir.

Nova estocada. De onde Kyoko havia tirado aquela história sobre a Marinette? Como ela poderia saber de algo se ele próprio só tinha descoberto seu amor pela menina naquele mesmo dia? A curiosidade foi o móvel que tirou Adrien de sua apatia:

\- Kyoko, não compreendo. Não tem nada a ver com a Marinette. Eu apenas não consegui corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Eu me esforcei... mas... não consegui...

\- Porque existe outra garota?

\- Sim.

\- Se não é a Marinette, quem é então, Adrien?

O rapaz ficou mudo. Sem obter a resposta pela qual esperava, Kyoko se pôs a raciocinar em voz alta.

\- Eu conheço você o suficiente para saber que não existem muitas meninas próximas na sua vida, por quem você poderia se apaixonar. E você nunca demonstrou gostar de outra garota do seu círculo de convivência.

\- Talvez você esteja certa. Talvez ela seja a Marinette.

Kyoko não compreendeu bem aquela frase, mas não quis prosseguir com seu questionário, concluindo que ele gostava de Marinette.

\- Ela tem sorte, porque agora tem a chance de ficar com o garoto que ama. Não deve ter sido fácil para ela abrir mão de você para que nós ficássemos juntos. Ela é uma verdadeira amiga, capaz de se sacrificar pelas pessoas que ama. Merece ser feliz.

Por instantes, Adrien se esqueceu completamente da razão de estar ali. Kyoko acabara de confirmar que Marinette o amava. Ladybug o amava. Ladybug amava o Chat Noir e ainda não sabia disso!

Como ele não havia percebido? Um filme passou diante de seus olhos. Revisitadas todas as cenas, parecia tão óbvio. Agora entendia todas as vezes em que seus amigos o haviam chamado de tapado, lento e adjetivos do gênero. Um suspiro mais forte o trouxe de volta à realidade. Kyoko chorava.

\- Kyoko, eu me senti tão feliz e lisonjeado por me sentir amado por uma garota incrível como você... Eu... Eu... me sentia solitário e você trouxe cor e alegria para a minha vida. Eu fui egoísta, mas realmente não percebi que poderia te magoar, porque acreditava que a gente daria certo. Até aquele fatídico dia do beijo. Apenas ali percebi que não... que não..

\- Por favor, diga.

\- Percebi que meu sentimento não era recíproco. Que não amava você. Sinto muito.

Adrien ofereceu seu abraço, que Kyoko aceitou sem conseguir raciocinar direito, em choro convulsivo. Todas as suas esperanças se haviam esgotado. Quando ela se levantou para ir ao banheiro, Adrien ligou para Marinette, pedindo que viesse ver a amiga correndo. Ela morava ao lado do colégio e chegou em poucos minutos. Quando ela entrou, Adrien se levantou e sussurrou, apontando para o banheiro:

\- Ela está lá.

Saiu do vestiário e foi para a aula. Não havia mais nada a ser dito.

\- Marinette!

As meninas se abraçaram e Kyoko voltou a chorar. Marinette também não sabia o que dizer, mas Kyoko, recuperando-se lentamente, falou à amiga:

\- Obrigada pelo seu sacrifício, Marinette. Eu sei o quanto você ama o Adrien, embora jamais tenha tido a coragem de se declarar para ele. Sei também que você desistiu dele para que nós ficássemos juntos. Naquele momento eu tinha certeza de que éramos feitos um para o outro e que daria certo. Infelizmente eu estava errada. Pelo menos, agora o caminho está livre para você.

\- Não adianta, Kyoko. Eu sei que ele ama outra garota. Pensei que era você. De qualquer forma, existe outra menina.

Kyoko não disse mais nada. Não tinha a força daquela sua amiga. Não seria capaz de continuar estimulando o relacionamento dos dois. Só queria chorar, queria sumir. Precisava ir para casa. Pegou seu celular e pediu que viessem buscá-la. Assim que desligou, Marinette pode continuar.

\- Kyoko, não se desespere. Você é muito jovem, linda e cheias de qualidades. Essa dor vai passar e outros rapazes vão aparecer na sua vida. Isso que aconteceu não irá definir a sua vida, não eliminará as possibilidades de que você seja feliz. Acredite em mim. Seja forte. Vai passar.

Kyoko sorriu agradecida. Marinette sempre tinha as palavras certas. Entendeu o porquê de ser tão amada por todos.

Em poucos minutos, o carro estava na frente do colégio. Ela agradeceu a Marinette mais uma vez, entrou, acenou de dentro do carro e foi embora.

Quando Adrien terminou a aula de esgrima, não viu mais nenhuma das duas. Sentiu-se triste, mas aliviado. Entrou no carro que já esperava por ele e foi para casa.

Chegando lá, ficou pensando em como arrancar de Marinette a confirmação do seu amor, ainda mais agora, que ela sabia que sua amiga Kyoko sofria pelo fora recente. Aquilo era um complicador. E tinha Luka, sempre à espreita com seu jeito envolvente de macho alfa, farejando como um lobo prestes a abocanhar a sua presa. Presa que, no caso, era a própria Marinette, que ele igualmente cobiçava desde que descobrira ser a portadora do miraculous da joaninha e que precisava manter a salvo daquele canídeo.

Não adiantava recorrer a Alya e Nino. Eles haviam sido fieis por tanto tempo, não trairiam a amiga justamente agora. Adrien estava cansado, o dia fora exaustivo. O drama com Kyoko havia triturado seus neurônios. Precisava relaxar. Aderiu novamente à ducha morna, capaz de levar todos os pensamentos embora e relaxar profundamente seus músculos. Saiu do banho se sentindo revigorado. Após a rotina maçante do jantar, chamou por Plagg e avisou que precisavam sair para a ronda noturna.

\- Plagg, mostrar as garras!

Marinette, após sair do colégio, sentiu um profundo peso em seu coração. Estaria certa em aceitar os galanteios de Luka? Por mais que ele fosse mais velho e, supostamente, mais maduro, os assuntos do coração eram dolorosos em qualquer idade. Não queria que seu amigo sofresse como a Kyoko.

Marinette caiu em profundo cismar. Não ouviu o que seus pais disseram quando passou pela sala. Subiu diretamente para o seu quarto e, de lá, para a sua varanda. Deitou-se no chão, a admirar o céu estrelado. Pensava na carta de mestre Fu, em seus ensinamentos profundos. Mais uma vez agradeceu pela vida e sorriu.

De repente, seus pensamentos mudaram de curso. Lembrou da caixa dos Miraculous e, imediatamente, pôs-se a pensar no tamanho da responsabilidade que assumira, não por vontade própria, mas por imposição das circunstâncias. Em última análise, pela maldade de Hawk Moth e Mayura. Pensou que em um futuro remoto poderia ser ela a ter que renunciar à função de guardiã e, assim, perder todas as suas memórias. Foi tomada pelo pavor. Desceu de volta ao quarto e procurou por Tikki.

\- Tikki, eu vinha com tantas preocupações hoje e agora tudo parece pequeno diante da ideia que me veio à mente: e se no futuro eu precisar renunciar como guardiã? Se eu perder todas as minhas memórias? Tikki, eu estou com muito medo!

Marinette chorava e Tikki tentava consolá-la.

\- Marinette, não é comum que isso aconteça. Em milênios de existência, essa foi a primeira vez em que vi um guardião renunciar. Não acredito que isso deva ser motivo de preocupação para você.

Imediatamente a menina se sentiu mais leve. Tikki tinha esse poder de acalmá-la como ninguém mais. Começou a tocar nos assuntos que preocupavam a garota.

\- Marinette, sei que está triste pela Kyoko, mas você não precisa se preocupar tanto com ela. Como você mesma disse, isso vai passar. Ligue para ela, coloque-se à disposição. É o que está ao seu alcance. Remoer essa história não vai ajudar a sua amiga em nada.

\- Não é só isso, Tikki. Também estou preocupada com o Luka. Tenho receio de que a aconteça o mesmo entre nós dois. Você acha que eu fiz mal ficando com ele?

\- Não sei, Marinette. Eu diria que não. Sinceramente, me preocupo mais por você do que por ele.

\- Como assim, Tikki?

\- Marinette, você tem apenas 14 anos, ainda. Nem completou 15. Ele já está com quase 18. É quase um homem. Tem vivências, experiências, que você ainda não tem. Ele sabe como agir para conseguir o que quer. Como quando ele te provocou na frente da padaria. Ele sabia que você o beijaria espontaneamente e fez isso para provocar o Adrien.

Marinette se esforçou para lembrar daquele momento: de fato, Luka apenas havia beijado sua mão e dado alguns selinhos perto do seu pescoço. A forma como ele a tocou, o deixar com que sentisse apenas a sua respiração, a forma gentil e, ao mesmo tempo, sensual com que ele conduzira aquele breve contato a haviam levado a desejar aquele beijo e tomar a iniciativa. Olhando por esse ângulo, Tikki tinha razão. Todavia, Marinette não compreendeu como Luka poderia pretender provocar o Adrien, que sequer estava ali.

\- Tikki, mas o Adrien... ele não estava lá.

\- Você não ter visto o Adrien não significa que ele não estivesse lá. Ele estava e viu tudo. E Luka sabia disso, porque acenou para o amigo antes de ir embora. Eu também tenho que vigiar tudo, Marinette. Preciso proteger você, a minha Ladybug!

Marinette ficou impressionada. Aquele relato de Tikki tirou um peso enorme das suas costas. Definitivamente, Luka não tinha a inocência de Kyoko. Não havia motivo para tanta preocupação. Mas outra questão agora aguçou sua curiosidade. “- O que Adrien estava fazendo lá? Nem era caminho pra casa dele.”

Marinette foi despertada de suas elucubrações pelo chamado do seu pai. O jantar estava na mesa. A menina desceu com um semblante muito mais leve.

Terminada a refeição, pediu licença para retornar ao seu quarto, pois havia tarefas escolares por terminar. Recebeu um beijo de cada um e um desejo de boa noite. Uma vez fora das vistas de outras pessoas, Marinette convocou sua Kwami:

\- Tikki, hora da ronda noturna. Você já comeu seus cookies?

\- Já sim, Marinette. Podemos ir assim que você quiser.

\- Antes, preciso tirar uma dúvida, Tikki. O que Adrien estava fazendo em frente à padaria no momento em que eu beijei o Luka? Você saberia me dizer?

\- Saber eu sei, Marinette. Mas não sei convém dizer.

\- Ah, não, Tikki! Você não pode me esconder nada! Prometemos não ter segredos uma com a outra!!!

\- Alguns segredos não são passíveis de revelação. A identidade de Chat Noir, por exemplo...

\- Não te peço tanto, vá Tikki. Me conta.

\- O Adrien seguiu vocês dois de carro e parou perto quando vocês chegaram. Isso é tudo o que eu sei.

\- Que estranho. Desde quando o Adrien anda bisbilhotando a vida alheia? Isso é tão incompatível com a personalidade dele... Seria bem mais adequado ao Chat Noir.

Marinette riu. Não poderia conceber aquela ideia. No fundo, achou que Tikki não entendera direito e que se tratou de uma simples coincidência.- Tikki, transformar!


	7. Um amor inesperado

Em poucos minutos, Ladybug e Chat Noir se encontravam sobre o telhado de sempre. Chat parecia mais contido e aquilo intrigou Ladybug.

\- Boa noite, gatinho. Está tão comportado. O que houve?

\- Boa noite, My Lady.

Chat Noir tomou da mão de sua Bugboo, nela depositando um beijo respeitoso.

\- Melhor cumprirmos nossas obrigações primeiro. Depois conversamos. - disse Chat.

A ronda daquela noite pareceu enfadonha a Ladybug. O tempo parecia se arrastar. Sentiu falta das piadinhas sem graça e das cantadas baratas de Chat. Ele estava especialmente estranho. Terminado o horário da ronda, retornaram ao mesmo ponto da Torre Eiffel. Antes que Ladybug pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Chat começou a falar, ditando os rumos da conversa:

\- Eu gostaria de continuar do ponto exato em que paramos.

\- Do abraço?

Chat riu. Ela assumia o papel de piadista da noite. Enxergou perfeitamente Marinette debaixo daquele uniforme de heroína.

\- Pode ser, My Lady, se essa for a sua vontade. Mas eu me referia ao ponto em que paramos a nossa conversa.

\- Prefiro pular a parte do abraço... por enquanto... - ela disse, frisando as duas últimas palavras.

Dessa vez riram juntos. Sua Lady obviamente estava de bom humor e isso o deixou feliz.

\- Então, eu fiz o que você me aconselhou a fazer. Pedi perdão à menina, por tê-la feito criar expectativas sobre nós dois. Expliquei que eu mesmo desejava que desse certo, mas que, infelizmente, eu não havia sido capaz de corresponder aos sentimentos dela.

\- E como ela ficou?

\- Arrasada.

Chat baixou os olhos, muito triste. Ele havia feito com que Kyoko se sentisse como ele mesmo se sentia diante da rejeição da sua Lady. Aquilo lhe doeu profundamente.

\- Chat, não se culpe. A gente não manda no coração. Se mandasse, eu não continuaria amando "aquele" garoto, que nunca deu bola pra mim. Amaria você.

Ladybug disse isso de forma totalmente espontânea, sem pensar, e se arrependeu imediatamente. Mais uma vez, a personalidade de Marinette dominava a heroína. Adrien sorriu.

\- Fico feliz em saber que você me escolheria, My Lady. Se isso fosse possível.

Adrien ficou intrigado pensando em como essa mudança de personalidade se processava e o porquê dessa recente oscilação da Ladybug. Plagg já havia explicado que era como um efeito colateral, que os Kwamis não tinham controle sobre isso. Por algum motivo, alguma brecha estava se abrindo naquele miraculous, permitindo que a verdadeira portadora se manifestasse. Mais tarde ele teria que se debruçar sobre esse assunto. Agora, deveria agir no seu plano para tentar obter informações que o ajudassem a conquistar, como Adrien, sua amada Marinette.

\- Mas, agora, é a sua vez de prosseguir com a sua história. Você desistiu daquele garoto, para que ele e sua amiga ficassem juntos, eles se beijaram, mas o garoto não parecia feliz.

Chat Noir já sabia que aquela história era a história de Adrien e Kyoko, mas precisava continuar com a farsa, já que Ladybug não sabia a sua identidade e ele precisava de mais informações.

\- Ele me contou, no dia seguinte, que descobriu que não tinha sido capaz de corresponder à menina e que precisava da minha ajuda. Eu o aconselhei a ser sincero, assim como fiz com você. Foi o que ele fez. A minha amiga também ficou arrasada.

Ladybug deu um suspiro de tristeza. Ela jamais havia revelado seu amor secreto a Adrien justamente pelo medo de ser rejeitada e sofrer como Kyoko. Preferia a dúvida, que pelo menos preservava a amizade e, consequentemente, as inúmeras possibilidades de estar perto do seu ser amado que essa relação fraternal lhe propiciava. Lembrou de Luka, o que a fez retomar a palavra:

\- Todo esse episódio me fez ficar preocupada com um outro menino.

\- Não acredito, My Lady. Tenho mais um concorrente?

Eles riram. Chat estava de volta.

\- É um menino que conheci há pouco tempo. Ele é irmão de uma amiga minha. É mais velho. Eu não queria te contar sobre isso, porque tenho medo de te magoar ainda mais.

\- Agora que já começou, minha curiosidade felina não me permite dispensar o restante da história. Ainda que seja uma curiosidade meio sádica.

\- Nesse caso, vou continuar. Eu desisti "daquele" garoto e decidi dar uma chance a esse outro. Ele já se havia declarado para mim, mesmo sabendo que eu gostava de outro e quem era esse outro.

\- Esse parece mais sádico do que eu.

\- É um menino muito doce, Chat. Não fale assim. Ele não tem nada a ver com você.

Chat se ofenderia se não soubesse que ela o amava, na figura de Adrien. Relevou o comentário ofensivo.

\- É bom você dizer isso, pois explica ter dado uma chance a ele e não a mim, que também declaro meu amor por você há mais tempo, tenho certeza. A propósito, eu invoco o meu direito de preferência na fila das oportunidades, pois eu cheguei primeiro.

Ladybug riu daquele comentário bobo do gato, como sempre, enquanto Chat admirava o sorriso da sua amada. Sentia prazer em vê-la rindo.

\- Prosseguindo, eu permiti que ele me beijasse. A diferença foi que eu gostei de ter beijado esse menino e ele percebeu isso. Agora tenho medo de que ele crie ilusões a meu respeito e que saia com o coração ferido também.

\- My Lady, se eu entendi direito, você gostou de beijar o rapaz, mas não corresponde aos seus sentimentos?

\- Exatamente. Não o amo. E não sei como agir, pois, no meu caso, ele sabe de quem eu gosto.

\- O que significa que isso não é um empecilho para que ele continue te cortejando, para que insista em tentar te conquistar.

\- Bingo.

\- Acredito que você não tem razões pra se preocupar com os sentimentos dele. Pelo seu relato, ele parece maduro e sabe muito bem o que quer e como conseguir. Por outro lado... Persiste o meu protesto pelo direito de preferência nas oportunidades.

\- Mas tem uma questão, Chat. Uma questão nova que ainda não te contei. O menino de quem eu gosto tem agido de forma diferente e estranha comigo. Ele me abraçou no colégio, outro dia. Andou bisbilhotando meu encontro com esse outro menino... Minha melhor amiga acredita que ele está se apaixonando por mim.

Chat pensou em silêncio que Alya estava na pista certa, mas que sua conclusão estava errada, por motivos óbvios: ela não tinha acesso a informações privilegiadas para chegar à resposta correta. Alya não sabia que Chat era Adrien e que ele havia descoberto que sua amada Lady era Marinette. Portanto, que já a amava.

\- E o que você pensa a respeito disso?

\- Chat, eu tenho medo de me iludir. Prefiro não pensar nessa hipótese. Além disso, minha amiga está sofrendo por ele. Acredito que o melhor é dar tempo ao tempo.

\- Curtindo com o reserva enquanto isso? 

\- Que horror, Chat. Não há nenhum reserva!

Chat Noir se aproximou de Ladybug e a segurou firme pela cintura. Aproximou seu nariz do pescoço de sua Bugboo, sem tocá-la. Imitando os passos de Luka, correu sua mão pelas costas da menina, enquanto depositava um beijo logo abaixo de sua orelha.

Ladybug não teve tempo de reagir. Começava a perder os sentidos. Ela mesma já se questionava o fato de ter dado uma chance ao Luka e não ao Chat. Nada mais fazia sentido agora.

Aquele herói de negro era ainda mais lindo do que Luka, ela não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse isso. Ele havia dado provas mais do que suficientes da sinceridade do seu amor e do seu respeito pela parceira de trabalho. Jamais havia sequer tocado nela de forma menos respeitosa. E hoje ele havia derrubado suas últimas barreiras, provando que sabia ser um gato bem comportado, sem piadas bobas ou cantadas baratas.

Mentalmente, Ladybug pedia que ele avançasse o sinal, pois desejava experimentar aqueles lábios, sentir a pressão daquele corpo coberto de couro contra o seu, as garras deslizando sobre seu uniforme de joaninha, explorando suas curvas.

Depois de beijar o pescoço de Ladybug, Chat aproximou seu rosto da heroína e ambos permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, sem dizer nada, sentindo apenas a respiração um do outro. Chat deu o primeiro passo, com um selinho demorado no canto da boca da joaninha.

Mais alguns segundos com os rostos quase colados, sentindo reciprocamente suas respirações, até que, simultaneamente, os dois começaram a buscar, afoitos, a boca um do outro. Corações disparados, eles ouviam sinos tocando, sentiam o frio na barriga. Parecia que faíscas se desprendiam daqueles dois corpos tentando se fundir em um, tamanha a pressão que exerciam um contra o outro.

Foi o beijo mais longo e mais pleno de amor, paixão e desejo jamais visto em Paris. Um beijo sem espectadores, exceto pela presença invisível dos Kwamis, que se rejubilavam por aquele momento, ocultos nos respectivos miraculous.

Quando finalmente se soltaram, Chat Noir e Ladybug mal conseguiam se olhar nos olhos. Uma confusão mental tomou conta da menina. Como ela poderia lidar com aquilo? Ela definitivamente amava Chat Noir, um desconhecido. E jamais poderia saber a sua identidade. Não compreendia como era possível, se tinha certeza de amar Adrien.

\- Chat, preciso ir. Está tarde.

\- Fica comigo, My Lady. Temos a noite toda.

\- Não, é sério, eu preciso ir. Eu estou confusa.

Chat a puxou para perto de si e balbuciou perto de seu ouvido:

\- Eu te amo, My Lady. Não tenha medo. Eu prometi que vou te encontrar sem essa máscara e que você irá se apaixonar por mim. Confie na minha promessa. Você é inesquecível e inconfundível. Eu prometo que vou te achar.

Dito isso, Chat soltou a mão da sua Bugboo que, sem mais demora, lançou seu ioiô à distância e voltou ao refúgio do seu lar, onde deu vazão às lágrimas, de alegria, de medo, de incerteza. Embalada pelo torpor daquele momento, Marinette caiu em sono profundo.

Chat, por sua vez, duvidando se havia feito a coisa certa, retornou tenso ao seu lar. Como Adrien, passou a se questionar se Marinette ainda conseguiria amar Adrien depois daquele beijo apaixonado em Chat. Maldito ciúmes e maldita mania daquele gato preto de querer se exibir. Ele sentiu seu orgulho ferido por Luka e precisava mostrar à sua amada que era melhor do que o projeto de rockeiro. Aquilo era irracional, ele sabia que Marinette amava Adrien, não precisava agir de modo tão impulsivo.


	8. O Cartão

Absorto nesses pensamentos, Adrien rolou na cama por horas até conseguir, finalmente, dormir. Tão logo acordou, sua única preocupação era a de arrancar de Marinette a confissão do seu amor.

\- Tem que ser hoje, Plagg. Depois do que aconteceu essa noite, não posso mais esperar para que Marinette admita que me ama.

\- Ai, Adrien... Esse seu romantismo todo me deixa enjoado!

Adrien se lembrou do caderno em que Marinette havia copiado a matéria para ele. A primeira coisa que observou foi o bilhete colado à capa. Nada revelador. Pelo contrário, era um bilhete destinado a afastar qualquer ideia de que ela estivesse com segundas intenções.

Prosseguiu lendo as anotações. A letra de Marinette estava especialmente caprichada naquelas linhas, mas isso não provava nada.

Foi quando Adrien teve um estalo: o cartão de dia dos namorados!

Aquele cartão em forma de coração, sem assinatura, que uma admiradora anônima lhe havia enviado no dia dos namorados. O dia do primeiro beijo de Chat Noir e Ladybug.

\- Plagg, por favor, me ajude. Eu não tenho tempo. Preciso encontrar o cartão e não posso me atrasar para a aula.

\- Sério, isso?

Adrien se arrumou rapidamente, enquanto Plagg separava o cartão e o deixava sobre o caderno. O rapaz comparou as letras e, desta vez, teve certeza de que eram da mesma pessoa. Até porque agora sabia que Luka não era um impedimento.

Enquanto tomava o seu café da manhã, engolindo afobadamente a comida, revirava seus arquivos mentais na tentativa de lembrar do dia em que escrevera o poema para a Ladybug. Naquele tempo, ele não sabia que ela e Marinette eram a mesma pessoa. Adrien dizia a si próprio:

"- Eu tenho certeza de que não assinei o poema. Logo, se alguém tivesse achado aleatoriamente o papel, não saberia por quem havia sido escrito e não poderia enviar uma resposta para mim. Quem escreveu o cartão sabia, por outro meio, que o poema era meu."

Ele tinha certeza de ter escrito o poema durante a aula e de ter jogado no lixo assim que o sinal tocou. O que eliminava a possibilidade de que alguém de outra turma tivesse presenciado o momento em que ele jogou a bola de papel no lixo.

“- Quem escreveu esse cartão viu que eu joguei o papel no lixo antes de sair e só poderia ser alguém da sala. Provavelmente alguém que, antes, havia visto que eu estava escrevendo alguma coisa."

“- Além disso, quem escreveu o cartão se identificou com a descrição que eu fiz no poema. Como era mesmo?"

Já no carro, Adrien se esforçava por se lembrar das palavras que havia escrito:

“- Eu me lembro claramente que o poema dizia que o cabelo da minha amada era escuro como a noite, portanto, pretos. E que seus olhos eram como a flor. Obviamente, azuis."

Não havia duas meninas na sala de cabelos negros e olhos azuis como a flor. O cartão tinha sido escrito por Marinette. Mas Adrien precisava de mais do que isso. Não queria falhas, ele precisava ser certeiro.

Quando chegou à escola, procurou por Max, que estava na biblioteca.

\- Bom dia, Max. Tudo bem?

\- Bom dia, Adrien! Tudo bem. Você parece agitado e cansado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Preciso da sua ajuda com urgência. Na verdade, preciso que o Markov analise e compare as letras em um caderno e em um cartão e me diga se são da mesma pessoa.

Mal Max pegou no caderno, disse:

\- Essa letra é da Marinette.

\- Sim, isso eu já sei.

Markov fez a análise da letra no caderno e registrou que era de Marinette, como informado pelos meninos. Adrien passou o cartão para Max.

\- Adrien, essa letra também é da Marinette. Nem precisava do Markov pra confirmar isso. Pra quem ela mandou esse cartão?

Adrien se sentiu um idiota por não ter percebido o óbvio quando recebeu o cartão. 

“- Será que sou tão cego assim? Mereço ser chamado de tapado. Parece que todos já sabiam, menos eu".

\- Max, preciso que você seja discreto. Depois eu te conto, eu prometo.

Max fez como Adrien pediu. Após a análise da letra do cartão e a comparação com a letra do caderno, Markov sentenciou:

\- A letra do cartão é da mesma pessoa que escreveu no caderno. Se a informação que vocês me deram está realmente correta, posso afirmar, com 100% de certeza, que esse cartão foi escrito pela Marinette.

Adrien estava exultante por demonstrar a si próprio, com certeza matemática, que o cartão havia sido escrito pela sua amada, especialmente para ele, no dia dos namorados. Ele não seria capaz de esperar nem mais um segundo. Não estava em condições de prestar atenção à aula.

Aguardou ansiosamente pela chegada de Marinette na entrada do colégio. Nino e Alya não entenderam nada quando viram Adrien passar direto, sumir dentro do colégio e depois voltar para a porta sem dar explicações, sequer um bom dia. Não teriam tempo de perguntar sem levar falta da Sra. Mendeleiev, a maior carrasca da escola.

A maioria dos alunos já estavam na sala quando Marinette subiu as escadas correndo, ofegante e atrasada, como sempre. Ela levou um susto quando viu Adrien na entrada da escola. Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Bom dia, Marinette.

\- Bom dia, Adrien. Estamos atrasados. Porque você não está na sala? Vai levar falta! A sra. Mendeleiev não perdoa.

\- Não tem problema. Se ela me der falta, terá sido por um bom motivo. E será justo, pois pretendo faltar à aula, se você aceitar meu convite. Acredito que vai valer a pena. Gostaria de conversar a sós com você. Vamos?

Marinette sentiu todos os seus músculos se contraindo, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração acelerava e seu sangue desaparecia. Sua adrenalina havia disparado e ela paralisou. Teve medo do que estava para acontecer. Adrien segurou a menina pela mão e suavemente a puxou até o fundo do pátio. Sentaram-se.

\- Marinette, eu queria lhe agradecer por ter feito estas anotações para mim e queria devolver o caderno. Muito obrigado, você me ajudou muito.

Marinette sentiu seu corpo descontraindo e suas mãos aquecendo. Estava retomando o comando de si. Respondeu sem gaguejar:

\- Por nada, Adrien. Fiz para te ajudar. Eu sei, ou pelo menos imagino, o quanto deve ser difícil para você cumprir tantas obrigações diariamente. Mas não é necessário devolver. Quero que fique com ele. É seu.

\- Muito obrigado, Marinette. Eu queria te pedir mais uma coisa.

\- Claro. Se estiver ao meu alcance...

\- Eu gostaria que você assinasse esse cartão para mim. E que colocasse o meu nome aqui em cima.

Marinette olhou para o cartão estupefata. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente do dia em que havia remexido a lixeira para pegar o poema de Adrien, de como ela e Tikki tinham ficado animadas por acreditarem que ele havia escrito o poema para ela e de como foi difícil ter a coragem de entregar o cartão, que sequer havia sido assinado. Como ele sabia?

\- Mas, como você sabe que esse cartão é meu?

\- Por vários motivos. De qualquer forma, como tudo o que eu tinha se resumia a suposições, pedi ao Markov que comparasse e analisasse as letras para mim. Ele confirmou que a letra é sua, com 100% de certeza matemática.

Marinette sentiu que suas bochechas queimavam. Não podia negar mais nada, embora, naquele exato momento, não estivesse tão certa dos seus sentimentos. Ela assinou o cartão e escreveu o nome de Adrien acima do poema. Então, ainda de olhos fixos no caderno que segurava, confessou:

\- No dia em que você escreveu o poema eu estava te vigiando. Vi que você havia escrito algo no papel e vi quando amassou e jogou no lixo. Quando fui pegar, Chloe entrou na sala e ficou me humilhando. Só depois que ela foi embora eu finalmente consegui ler. Embora eu não tenha entendido muito bem a parte do disfarce, fiquei convencida de que você havia escrito para mim, uma vez que eu conferia com a descrição da menina do poema. Por isso, decidi te enviar a resposta.

Levantou os olhos e os fixou no rapaz à sua frente.

Adrien não disse nada de imediato. Não podia mentir, dizendo que tinha escrito para ela, porque naquela época ele não sabia quem era a Ladybug. O poema havia sido redigido para a heroína. Por outro lado, não poderia dizer que escrevera para outra garota, pois agora ele sabia que eram a mesma pessoa. Sentiu-se confuso. Marinette o interpelou:

\- Não foi para mim, verdade?

\- Talvez. Mas antes preciso saber se você ainda se sente assim com relação a mim. Eu soube que você e o Luka andam juntos...

\- E eu soube que você ficou incomodado com isso. É verdade?

Adrien não esperava por aquela pergunta. Não havia como fugir.

\- É verdade. Eu fiquei incomodado. Segui vocês dois de carro e os observei enquanto se beijavam na frente da padaria. Fiquei bastante preocupado com a ousadia do Luka e muito surpreso por ver você tomando a iniciativa de beijá-lo.

Marinette riu. Afinal, era verdade. Adrien realmente tinha seguido os dois com a intenção de bisbilhotar. Aquela atitude não combinava nada com a personalidade de Adrien. Marinette se lembrou de Chat Noir.

\- Eu também não posso responder à sua pergunta neste momento, porque não sei mais ao certo quais são os meus sentimentos.

\- Por causa do Luka?

\- Não. Por causa de outra pessoa.

\- Quem?

Marinette desviou o olhar e não disse mais nada. Seu silêncio era uma resposta e Adrien compreendeu. Ela não poderia falar sobre Chat Noir.

\- Eu entendo, Marinette. Eu fui um tonto, um lerdo, um tapado por jamais ter percebido os seus sentimentos por mim. Hoje, lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu desde que nos conhecemos, parece tão óbvio. Mas você também foi responsável por isso, pois toda vez que eu começava a desconfiar, você fazia questão de negar.

\- Eu tive medo, Adrien. Como sua amiga, eu usufruo do privilégio de poder estar ao seu lado, de ter a sua companhia diariamente, na escola, em casa, nos passeios, quando saíamos com Nino e Alya. O segredo me garantia a possibilidade do sim e alimentava as minhas esperanças, além de preservar a nossa amizade. Eu não tinha pressa. A rejeição eliminaria qualquer ilusão e nos levaria a um inevitável afastamento. Eu não quis correr esse risco.

\- Eu compreendo. Você estava certa. Eu estava apaixonado por uma garota e provavelmente não teria reagido bem. Seria uma decepção para você.

\- Pela Kyoko?

\- Não. Eu não cheguei a me apaixonar pela Kyoko. Era apenas amizade.

\- Quem era, então, essa garota? Cabelos negros, olhos azuis... Todos os dias se veem. Usa um disfarce. É do colégio?

\- Isso não importa mais, Marinette.

Ela não entendeu a resposta. Significava que ele não amava mais a mesma garota? Mas quem era ela? Repentinamente, Marinette teve uma ideia que, em princípio, a assustou, todavia não conseguiu se segurar. Seu pensamento acelerado e sua verborragia diante daquele menino que antes a fazia gaguejar, não poderiam mais ser contidos. Ela era dona de si agora. Era uma nova Marinette, destemida. Não hesitou:

\- Adrien, essa menina era a Ladybug?

Adrien ficou pasmo com a perspicácia de Marinette. Não queria confirmar agora. Precisava do suspense. O sinal tocou e os alunos começaram a se movimentar pelo colégio, dirigindo-se para as salas onde aconteceriam suas próximas aulas. Adrien fingiu que não havia escutado a última pergunta:

\- Vamos. Se não perderemos a próxima aula.

Ela insistiu:

\- Sei que ouviu minha pergunta, Adrien. Não se faça de desentendido.

Adrien respondeu com seu olhar e sorriso de gato característicos, que desmontaram completamente Marinette. Por um átimo pensou se Adrien poderia ser Chat Noir e, imediatamente, afastou completamente aquela hipótese, por demais inverossímil.

\- Prometo que te conto em breve. Agora vamos.

Marinette levantou irritada, espicaçada pela curiosidade não satisfeita. Passou o resto do dia suspirando e admirando a cabeleira loira de Adrien, sentado à sua frente.

Mil ideias passavam pela sua cabeça. Não conseguia processar direito aquela conversa sem eira nem beira, que levara ambos de nada a lugar nenhum. Nem ele sabia o que ela sentia por ele, nem ela sabia o que ele sentia por ela. Ainda por cima, havia descoberto que o poema tinha sido escrito para outra garota parecida com ela, mas que não era ela, e que se avistava com Adrien diariamente.

Ladybug? Ela via Adrien todos os dias? Ela sabia que não. A não ser que ele fosse o Chat Noir e, até ali, Marinette rejeitava aquela ideia com fervor, embora a promessa de Chat ressoasse em sua memória insistentemente.


	9. O Convite

As meninas estavam em polvorosa, curiosíssimas por saberem o motivo de Marinette e Adrien terem chegado atrasados - e juntos - à sala, com expressões indecifráveis. Não sabiam ainda que transpareciam exatamente o que se passava em seus âmagos.

Na hora do almoço, saíram todas em bando da sala, arrastando Marinette pela mão. Dirigiram-se à escadaria frontal do colégio, na esperança de que ali, longe de olhares curiosos, conseguiriam arrancar as informações de Marinette. Entretanto, não tiveram tempo de formular sequer o primeiro questionamento, pois uma presença inesperada impediu que elas continuassem sua animada conversa.

Luka apareceu de surpresa, montado em sua bicicleta e portando seu violão a tiracolo. Desceu da bike e a deixou recostada num jardim. Dirigiu-se diretamente a Marinette, beijando sua mão.

\- Senti saudades. Você sumiu.

\- Desculpa, Luka. É que...

\- Não tem porque se desculpar. O importante é que estamos aqui agora. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Luka, então, pegou seu violão e começou a dedilhar a melodia já conhecida por Marinette. Ela se sentiu envergonhada e, ao mesmo tempo, lisonjeada por se ver amada em público, diante de todos, por um garoto tão lindo e talentoso. Várias garotas morreriam por estar em seu lugar. Enquanto tocava, Luka começou a cantar:

\- Seus cabelos negros como a noite! 

Seus olhos azuis como a flor....

Marinetteeee tome meu coração

Ele é seu, meu amor!

As meninas suspiravam em uníssono, enquanto Luka tomava da mão de Marinette e a puxava para si. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a abraçou, sentindo seu perfume e roçando seu nariz no pescoço da menina. Afastou-se. Todas puderam ouvir quando ele fez o convite:

\- Marinette, hoje vai haver um concerto com vários artistas, inclusive o Jagged Stone, a fim de arrecadar fundos para a Fundação Agreste. Tenho dois convites e gostaria que você me acompanhasse nesse evento.

\- Mas, Luka, é um evento de gala da alta sociedade. Não acredito que a gente consiga entrar. Nem roupa adequada eu tenho.

\- Quanto à roupa, eu sei que você resolve. A entrada você deixa comigo.

Dito isso, Luka voltou a beijar a mão de Marinette e se retirou, lançando um olhar desafiador para Adrien, que assistira a tudo do alto da escadaria, juntamente com Nino. O rapaz respondeu com um olhar de fera, que Luka captou. Adrien tinha vontade de chamar o projeto de rockeiro pra briga. Como ele "conseguira" seus versos e ainda os usava para conquistar sua amada? Nino percebeu a alteração do amigo e perguntou:

\- Cara, que que tá rolando?

\- Nada, Nino. Esse cara é um abusado.

\- Meu irmão, o que que houve contigo? O Luka não é teu amigo?

\- Era, Nino. Era, até começar a me provocar deliberadamente.

\- Como assim, provocar? Meu irmão... por acaso... isso tem a ver com a Marinette?

Alya encostou:

\- Eu ouvi o nome da Marinette? Se estão falando da minha melhor amiga eu tenho que saber do que se trata.

\- Caraca, Alya, o Adrien pirou na batatinha. Acredita que esse cara tá dizendo que o Luka é um abusado e que tá provocando ele? Você precisava ver o jeito que eles tavam se encarando. Eles eram parceiros até outro dia.

Adrien permaneceu ensimesmado, ruminando sua raiva.

\- Nino, é óbvio. Isso se chama ci-ú-mes. Só vou te mandar uma real, Adrien: não dá mole, se não você perde fácil pro Luka. Ele não tá de brincadeira, tá jogando com todas as armas que tem. E aviso logo: ele tá conseguindo mexer com a Marinette.

Adrien já não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder seus sentimentos. Agradeceu a Alya e deu um tapinha no ombro de Nino, antes de entrar e se dirigir ao banheiro. As meninas permaneceram do lado de fora, fofocando sobre os acontecimentos daquela manhã.

Adrien jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto, nuca e punhos, na tentativa de esfriar o sangue. Tinha vontade de cravar as garras de Chat Noir na jugular daquele otário do Luka. "Acho que eu tô enlouquecendo! Eu sou um herói, não um assassino!". Respirou fundo várias vezes na vã tentativa de controlar a raiva que sentia.

O sinal tocou e todos retornaram à sala para as últimas aulas do dia. Na sala de artes, Adrien abordou Marinette:

\- Se você preferir pode entrar no teatro comigo. Assim não será barrada. Podemos ir juntos. A Kyoko também deve ir e pode entrar com o Luka.

Marinette achou aquela conversa totalmente fora de propósito e sem sentido. Kyoko ainda estava sofrendo por Adrien. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

\- Acho que a Kyoko não vai. Ela está mal. E ainda que vá, ela não deve estar preparada para ir conosco a esse evento, te rever, ver nós dois entrando juntos, entrar com o Luka. Adrien, você está bem?

\- Eu achei que era uma boa ideia. Mas você está certa. Não pensei nas dificuldade para a Kyoko. De qualquer forma, ela deve ir, por imposição da mãe. Se for assim, nos encontraremos lá de qualquer forma.

Marinette desistiu de continuar argumentando e voltou sua atenção às tarefas da aula de artes. De momentos em momentos, seu olhar cruzava com o olhar de Adrien. Perceberam que se observavam mutuamente e sorriram com aquela constatação.

Na saída, Adrien avisou a Marinette:

\- Vou passar na sua casa de tarde, a pretexto de pegar uma matéria. Quero te contar um segredo. E quero ver o vestido que você vai usar à noite.


	10. A visita

Marinette estava em casa, às voltas com o vestido que deveria usar no concerto. Sua única opção era uma criação especial na qual vinha trabalhando há algumas semanas. Um vestido desenhado por ela própria para um baile de máscaras, inspirado na heroína Ladybug. Vermelho e, talvez, excessivamente sensual. Ela não conseguia se ver naquela roupa, mas não havia tempo nem dinheiro para outra solução.

Pegou o vestido, praticamente acabado, e o vestiu. Tomara-que-caia, decote profundo nas costas, uma fenda lateral que deixava à mostra toda a sua perna direita. A sustentação havia sido especialmente desenvolvida e confeccionada por ela. Bordados em pedraria preta, sugerindo as famosas bolinhas do uniforme. Apesar de tudo, era um vestido belíssimo, de alta costura, que não passaria desapercebido por Gabriel Agreste. Enquanto admirava sua criação, ouviu sua mãe chamar:

\- Marinette! O Adrien está aqui.

Não havia sido fácil para o garoto conseguir aquela liberação no dia da festa beneficente. Precisou inventar uma história mirabolante, a muito custo engolida por Natalie, que acabou cedendo mais pela insistência e por pena do rapaz, do que propriamente por acreditar no que ele lhe havia dito. Adrien entrou no carro e pediu a Gorila que o deixasse na padaria dos Dupain-Cheng. Pediu que o segurança esperasse por ele. Foi Sabine quem o conduziu até o quarto de Marinette.

Marinette se sentiu nervosa ao ouvir que ele já estava lá, mas não havia tempo de se organizar ou trocar de roupa. As fotografias do modelo continuavam espalhadas pelo quarto. Respirou fundo e pediu que ele subisse. Tikki se escondeu rapidamente.

Mal atravessou a tampa do alçapão, Adrien ficou estático diante de Marinette: a garota estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Seus olhos brilharam.

\- Com licença, Marinette. Posso entrar?

\- Claro, Adrien. Entre. Tudo bem?

\- Melhor agora.

Adrien media Marinete de cima a baixo, com o olhar lascivo. Marinette estranhou a gracinha e o olhar do rapaz. Assim como estava ocorrendo com ela, as personalidades de Chat e Adrien começavam a se infiltrar uma na outra, de forma paulatina. Mas ela ainda não tinha consciência disso. Ele continuou:

\- Precisei inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para vir até aqui e estou certo de que Natalie não acreditou em nenhuma palavra que eu disse. Talvez tenha percebido o meu desespero. O fato é que acabou me dando a permissão. Não sei se corro o risco de sofrer uma retaliação por parte do meu pai, mas valerá a pena, apenas pela possibilidade de poder te ver experimentando esse vestido, que só pode ter sido enviado pelos deuses.

Riram juntos. Marinette se sentiu encabulada e, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa com a audácia do rapaz. Infelizmente, não tinha tempo para prolongar aquela conversa.

\- Muito obrigada, mas não foi um presente dos deuses, foi fruto do meu trabalho. É uma criação minha. Não foi pensado para um evento de tão alto nível, mas terá que servir.

\- Está prefeito.

Marinette interpelou o menino:

\- Conte-me o seu segredo.

Marinette chamava Adrien de volta à Terra. Aquele era o verdadeiro motivo de ele estar ali: contar a Marinette quem era a garota de quem ele gostava.

\- Sim, claro. Foi por isso que eu vim até aqui.

Adrien se lembrou do poema que escrevera no dia dos namorados.

\- Você foi muito perspicaz, Marinette. Na verdade, não preciso te contar o segredo, porque você já descobriu. Estou aqui apenas para confirmar que escrevi aquele poema para a Ladybug.

Marinette enrubesceu. Como era possível? Ela não o via todos os dias, pelo menos não como Ladybug! Qual era o significado daquilo?

\- Então, O poema foi escrito para Ladybug... É a ela que você ama?

\- A quem amava. Ou... a quem amo.

Disse isso e cravou seus belos olhos verdes em Marinette. A jovem sentiu seu corpo tremer, começava a perder o controle sobre si. Ela não queria saber de mais detalhes. Não queria saber de mais nada. O pouco que fora dito, entre palavras e olhares significativos, foi o suficiente para abalar a menina até suas últimas fibras. Tinha medo de saber mais. De forma brusca, ela interrompeu a conversa, desviando o seu olhar.

\- Adrien, o show é daqui a poucas horas e ainda preciso terminar o acabamento do vestido e me arrumar...

Adrien pegou Marinette pela mão, na qual deixou seu beijo mais tenro. Seus gestos, a reverência, tudo em Adrien fazia com que ela se lembrasse de Chat Noir naquele momento.

\- Até mais tarde, My... Marinette.

Adrien se conteve. Pegou o caderno que Marinette lhe estendia em silêncio e saiu sem outras palavras, deixando a menina confusa e ansiosa.

Pensamentos a mil, Marinette não conseguia se concentrar na tarefa que ainda tinha por realizar à sua frente, com a conclusão do bordado e ajustes no vestido. Viu pela janela quando Adrien entrou no carro e Gorila deu a partida. Respirou aliviada.

\- Tikki, preciso da sua ajuda. Com o vestido, com a minha vida...

\- Calma, Marinette. Você sabe que no final dá tudo certo. Não será diferente desta vez.

A pequena Kwami novamente lhe chamava à razão, tranquilizando-a com seu jeito meigo e seguro. Marinette beijou a pequena.

\- Muito obrigada, Tikki. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Marinette voltou ao bordado, ajudada por Tikki. Continuou a conversa com a Kwami, sem deixar de se concentrar na tarefa.

\- Tikki, Adrien anda tão misterioso e... diferente. Tem dado mostras de que está interessado em mim, principalmente depois que descobriu ter sido eu a autora daquele poema escrito no cartão de dia dos namorados. Quando me confirmou que tinha escrito o seu poema para Ladybug, Adrien foi evasivo... não deixou claro se ainda a amava. Ao mesmo tempo continuou flertando comigo... Você acha possível?

\- Possível o que?

Marinette pensava mais rápido do que podia traduzir em palavras para Tikki. A Kwami ficou intrigada. Marinette parou o trabalho para concatenar suas ideias e concluir:

\- Você acha possível que Adrien esteja desconfiado que eu sou a Ladybug? Você acha possível que ele tenha descoberto a minha identidade secreta?

\- Não posso afirmar com certeza, Marinette. É possível que sim... De qualquer forma, não adianta pensar nisso agora. Você tem o concerto, tem o vestido para terminar. Não demora muito Luka virá buscá-la. Você terá muito tempo depois para esclarecer esse assunto.

Marinette assentiu, mas uma questão continuou martelando na sua cabeça. Como Adrien poderia afirmar no poema que via Ladybug todos os dias, se ela mesma sabia que isso não era verdade? Não era capaz de aceitar a ideia de que Adrien e Chat Noir fossem a mesma pessoa. Embora essa fosse uma excelente solução para o seu problema sentimental, e apesar do jeito estranho de Adrien - e de Chat Noir - nos últimos dias, Marinette continuava acreditando que eles eram diferentes demais para serem um só. A fim de afastar aquele pensamento da sua mente, imaginou que, talvez, assim como Alya, Adrien andava atrás do par de super-heróis a cada nova aventura.

Terminada a tarefa, Marinette tomou uma ducha rápida e começou a se arrumar. O vestido e acessórios ela colocaria por último. Suas amigas chegaram para ajudá-la com o cabelo e a maquiagem. Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene e Alix pareciam tão animadas quanto a jovem.

Uma vez pronta, as exclamações das meninas eram pura emoção:

\- Marinette, você parece uma modelo, uma artista!

\- Você está tão linda! Com certeza será a mais linda essa noite.

\- Legal.

\- Amiga, com esse decote e essa fenda, nem Luka nem Adrien conseguirão prestar atenção ao show. Garota, você vai arrasar!

\- Parece uma princesa! Ai, ai... Isso é tão romântico...

Todas riram do suspiro de Rose.


	11. A Surpresa

Sabine abriu a porta do alçapão e avisou que Adrien estava na portaria. Marinette não entendeu nada. Desceu as escadas com as amigas, que se despediram e saíram pela padaria, a fim de não estragarem o clima. Mas elas não poderiam perder essa cena. Ficaram escondidinhas na esquina, espiando o casal.

Quando Marinette abriu a porta, Adrien sorriu extasiado, esfregando os olhos na intenção de confirmar que não se tratava de uma visão. Marinette riu.

De fato, a menina estava deslumbrante naquele vestido tomara-que-caia mega decotado e com uma fenda que, conforme ela andava, deixava à mostra toda a sua perna direita. O vermelho contrastava com o branco da sua pele, os bordados em preto lembravam as bolinhas do uniforme de Ladybug. No pescoço, uma coleira larga em pedraria preta. Luvas pretas que terminavam na altura dos cotovelos. Contrastando com aquele visual, um par de botas pretas em verniz, de cano curto e salto finíssimo. O penteado delicado, em trança transversal, ornado de pequenas joaninhas prateadas, deixava à mostra todo o pescoço e o colo perfeitos da jovem. De sua mão pendia uma pequena bolsa redonda, idêntica ao vestido, com um único fio prateado que lhe servia de alça.

Adrien, por sua vez, sabendo com antecedência qual roupa a garota usaria, decidiu ousar. Vestia terno e camisa totalmente pretos, feitos sob medida, o que evidenciava seu belo porte atlético. Era sem dúvida uma criação da Agreste. Todavia, no lugar da gravada borboleta, Adrien levava um... ornamento dourado. Parecia um guizo. Aquele traje era inspirado no Chat Noir? Marinette segurou a sua curiosidade (e o riso), pois precisava perguntar o porquê de Adrien estar ali.

\- Adrien, o que faz aqui?

\- Vim buscar você para irmos ao concerto.

\- Como assim? – disse ela, franzindo o cenho. - Você sabe que o Luka me convidou. Não posso ir sem ele.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu falei com o Luka e ele aceitou a carona. Kyoko está no carro. Vamos buscá-lo em seguida.

Marinette finalmente sorriu e aceitou a mão que o jovem lhe estendia. Adrien beijou a mão de Marinette, executando a mesma reverência que ela havia presenciado mais cedo.

Definitivamente ele se parecia muito com Chat Noir. Como era possível que ela jamais tivesse se dado conta dessa semelhança? Será que Adrien, ciente disso, encenava uma espécie de teatro, para divertir a jovem? Fosse essa ou outra a sua intenção, o resultado foi que Marinette sentiu seu coração disparar novamente diante daquele loiro transformado em uma elegante versão de Chat Noir. Uma versão bastante melhorada.

\- Vamos, Marinette?

Ele abriu a porta do carro. Lá estava Kyoko, linda em seu belo traje de gala. Sorriu timidamente para Marinette, que se sentiu envergonhada por sua roupa mega sexy, diante de sua amiga tão recatada. Entrou no carro e se sentou no lugar do meio, seguida por Adrien, que se sentou atrás do carona. A última parada seria o barco dos Couffaine, atracado a pouca distância da boulangerie.

Adrien não precisou descer, pois Luka estava a postos, esperando pelo carro que os conduziria ao Teatro Municipal de Paris. Abriu a porta do carona e entrou sem ser convidado.

\- Jamais perdoarei Adrien por me privar da oportunidade de buscá-la em casa para esse evento e, assim, da bela visão que você me proporcionaria, Marinette. – Luka falava sem alterar seu tom de voz, sempre calmo.

\- Eu expliquei ao Luka que o trajeto mais lógico seria passar primeiro pela sua casa, depois pela dele.

\- Boa noite meninas. Boa noite rapazes. Perdoem a minha péssima educação, mas é que estou inconformado. Kyoko, Marinette, vocês duas estão lindas. Somos dois caras de sorte.

Luka não sabia o que havia acontecido entre Adrien e Kyoko. Ele não andava sempre com a turma, não havia conversado com Marinette nos últimos dias e Juleka não era o tipo de menina que faria fofoca para o irmão. Ele só percebeu a inconveniência do seu comentário quando Kyoko, de semblante triste, baixou o rosto, contendo suas lágrimas. Ele não conseguia ver Adrien.

\- Perdão, mais uma vez, se causei algum constrangimento.

\- Tudo bem, Luka. Eu e Adrien não somos um casal, mas você não era obrigado a saber de nada.

Foi toda a explicação que recebeu. Fizeram o resto do trajeto em silêncio. Assim que Gorila parou o carro diante do Teatro, Luka desceu e esperou que Adrien saísse. Ele não permitiria que o modelo tomasse o seu lugar. Quando o loiro desceu, Luka percebeu que Adrien usava uma vestimenta que remetia ao visual de Chat Noir. Pediu licença e tomou Marinette pela mão.

Quando pode admirar Marinette de pé, constatou que também o seu vestido era inspirado em Ladybug. Uma dupla de heróis. Supostamente um casal romântico. Luka se irritou com aquilo, mas disfarçou.

\- Marinette. Minha deusa do amor. Linda como sempre.

Disse isso e levantou a mão de Marinette, para que ela desse um giro de 360°, permitindo uma visão completa de toda a sua formosura. Luka perdeu o ar. Sua vontade era a de agarrar a jovem ali mesmo. Seria difícil se conter toda a noite, mas não havia opção, pois aquele evento não comportaria esse tipo de espetáculo particular. Contentou-se em beijar a mão de sua acompanhante.

Marinette, por sua vez, pode examinar melhor o rockeiro. Um terno de couro preto meio detonado, camisa black jeans e gravata azul como a cor de seus olhos e cabelos. Definitivamente seria o visual mais alternativo daquela noite e competiria em pé de igualdade com a criação de Marinette.

\- Adorei a sua roupa. Parece assinada. De quem é o design?

Luka respondeu baixinho.

\- Não conta pra ninguém, mas esse terno foi do Jagged Stone, fazia parte do seu acervo de figurinos. Você sabe que a minha mãe tocou com ele. Foi o próprio Jagged quem ofereceu os nossos convites e me enviou esse terno.

\- Mandou muito bem. Você está incrível. 

\- Parece que Anarka andou fofocando sobre nós com o músico. Ele te adora e quis fazer essa surpresa.

\- Nossa, Luka. O Jagged sabe sobre a nós? Você contou pra sua mãe?

Marinette voltou a se sentir mal, quase arrependida. Luka agia como se eles fossem namorados! E agora?

Enquanto isso, Adrien abria a porta de trás pelo outro lado, ajudando Kyoko a sair do carro. Eles trocaram palavras amáveis e Adrien conduziu a menina até a calçada.

Os fotógrafos se aproximaram. Quando perceberam as referências dos trajes de Adrien e Marinette, começaram a exclamar que faziam um belo casal e pediram que posassem juntos para as fotos. Algumas delas estampariam revistas, outras jornais... Uma oportunidade única para Marinette, pois seu trabalho ganharia visibilidade, o que seria útil ao seu futuro como estilista e designer. Ela esqueceu por um momento dos amigos e aceitou a sugestão dos fotógrafos.

O estratagema de Adrien havia surtido o efeito esperado. A sessão fotográfica parecia interminável e Luka acabou por perder a paciência. Viu que não seria possível tirar Marinette dali.


	12. O Akumatizado

\- Kyoko, você gostaria de me acompanhar? Podemos entrar com calma e procurar nossos lugares. Não me parece que esses abutres tenham a intenção de parar tão cedo. E vejo que você não está confortável nessa situação.

A sensibilidade de Luka tocou Kyoko. Na verdade, ela preferia não estar ali, mas sua mãe a obrigara a comparecer. A menina transparecia no olhar o incômodo e a tristeza que comprimiam o seu ser. Assentiu com a cabeça e segurou o braço que o rapaz lhe oferecia. Não houve qualquer dificuldade para que ingressassem no Teatro. Adrien estava certo e, no final, as coisas haviam saído como ele previra.

Luka se sentou com Kyoko nos lugares indicados pelos ingressos que portava. O teatro era grande e não conseguiram mais avistar os amigos. Adrien e Marinette, após encerrada a sessão de fotos, dirigiram-se para o camarote especial da Família Agreste. Passaram-se cerca de trinta minutos até que Luka finalmente conseguiu localizá-los. Ele fez um gesto indicando que as meninas deveriam trocar de lugar, mas Adrien o ignorou.

\- Natalie, meus amigos, Luka e Kyoko, estão sentados na plateia. Você poderia pedir a um dos seguranças que os convidasse para virem até aqui?

\- Claro, Adrien. Farei isso.

Em poucos minutos, Luka e Kyoko chegaram ao camarote. Entretanto, quando Marinette fez menção de se levantar, Adrien segurou sua mão e falou ao seu ouvido:

\- Por favor, fique ao meu lado.

Marinette se viu em uma situação embaraçosa, que magoava duas pessoas muito caras a ela.

\- Adrien, sou acompanhante do Luka. Isso não está certo. Além disso Kyoko é minha amiga e pode se magoar por estarmos juntos. – Ela sussurrou.

Adrien sorriu timidamente diante daquela “confissão” e Marinette enrubesceu. Mais uma vez ela se traía. Virou-se para trás.

\- Kyoko, você pode trocar de lugar comigo?

Adrien interpelou:

\- Melhor que as meninas fiquem na frente. Eu troco com a Kyoko.

O terceiro sinal soou enquanto eles trocavam de lugares. Kyoko sorriu agradecida para Marinette. Luka e Adrien trocaram olhares ferinos. De qualquer forma, Adrien estava em uma posição privilegiada, que lhe permitia ter um visão perfeita da sua amada. Luka percebeu quando Adrien e Marinette trocaram olhares cúmplices. Sentiu que perdia terreno. Naquele momento, foi dominado por um sentimento de ciúmes e de raiva incontroláveis. Adrien havia sido desonesto, usando de astúcia para afastar o jovem rockeiro de sua amada.

O show começou. Adrien estava tão compenetrado no espetáculo que não percebeu quando o akuma pousou na gravata de Luka.

Os três somente notaram que havia alguma coisa errada quando ouviram a voz de Luka, parecendo falar sozinho e, em seguida, a sua transformação.

Luka assumiu a personalidade do Betrayed, a fim de se vingar daquele que tentava roubar a sua garota.

\- Adrien, você tem que pagar por tentar roubar o meu lugar ao lado da Marinette, por me humilhar diante da minha garota, por fazer a Kyoko sofrer, por trair a nossa amizade... Prepare-se para a vingança do Betrayed!

\- Sinto muito, senhor Betrayed, mas, até onde eu sei, essa garota ainda não é sua. Além disso, foi você quem começou a me provocar.

\- Como você ousa me enfrentar? Você será pulverizado, garoto mimado!

Betrayed usava a sua gravata, transformada em arma, para lançar raios em sua vítima. Não havia tempo a perder. Adrien saiu correndo em disparada, seguido pelo akumatizado. Temeroso pelo filho, Hawk Moth ordenou que Betrayed deixasse a sua vingança para depois, pois deveria pegar os miraculous da Ladybug e do Chat Noir.

Assim que conseguiu despistar o akumatizado, Adrien se escondeu na primeira porta ao seu alcance e realizou a transformação. Chat Noir se dirigiu ao local do combate, encontrando com sua Lady em plena disputa.

Os heróis não perderam tempo e partiram para o ataque. Alguns raios atingiam os presentes, fazendo com que desaparecessem. Ladybug temeu por Adrien, distraindo-se da luta. Quase foi atingida, mas Chat Noir salvou a heroína usando o seu bastão. O raio ricocheteou, atingindo Kyoko. A garota sumiu.

\- Chat, precisamos agir rápido. Talismã!

A heroína recorreu ao seu poder mágico, recebendo uma tigela, que ela usou como escudo, para que os raios não fosse refletidos de forma descontrolada. Fugindo da mira do Betrayed, ela finalmente teve a ideia.

\- Chat, fique ali e se prepare.

Ela saltou sobre o vilão, colocando a tigela sobre a sua cabeça, impedindo-o de ver onde estavam os seus adversários. A tigela era pequena e ficou presa, não podendo ser retirada pelo vilão.

\- Cataclismo!

Chat atingiu a arma de Betrayed, liberando o akuma, que foi capturado e purificado pela joaninha.

\- Miraculous Ladybug!

Em menos de dez minutos os heróis libertaram Luka e as joaninhas miraculosas devolveram a ordem ao local. As pessoas atingidas reapareceram.

Luka, completamente desnorteado, olhou envergonhado para a dupla:

\- Me perdoem. Eu perdi a cabeça e me deixei levar pelo akuma.

\- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Luka. Todos estamos sujeitos a isso. A culpa não é sua, mas sim do Hawk Moth.

\- Preciso falar com Marinette. Preciso pedir perdão a ela. Onde ela está?

\- Não sabemos. Ela deve ter se escondido quando a confusão começou.

\- Obrigado, Ladybug. Obrigado, Chat Noir.

Luka não desejava permanecer naquele evento. Por mais que a culpa fosse de Hawk Moth, ele se sentia muito envergonhado. Kyoko se aproximou a tempo de ouvir o que ele dizia em seguida.

\- Preciso encontrar a Marinette e me despedir dela. Não me sinto a vontade para ficar aqui.

\- Se quiser podemos ir embora juntos. - Era Kyoko quem perguntava dessa vez. - Não estou me sentindo muito bem, prefiro ir para casa. Posso te dar uma carona. Vou ligar para minha mãe.

\- Claro, Kyoko. Eu agradeço.

O rapaz se levantou e acompanhou Kyoko até a entrada do Teatro, onde, em poucos minutos, parava o veículo da família Tsurugi, levando os dois de volta às suas casas.


	13. Um Novo Começo

Chat Noir e Ladybug estavam prestes a se transformar e tiveram de deixar o local apressadamente. Pouco depois, Adrien e Marinette procuravam um pelo outro no teatro. Avistaram-se no foyer. Os músicos já haviam recomeçado o espetáculo. A música suave ressoava no ambiente, sugerindo um clima romântico.

\- Marinette!

\- Adrien. Você ainda está por aqui? O concerto já começou.

\- Eu estava à sua procura.

\- Você viu o Luka? E a Kyoko?

Adrien achou graça daquela pergunta, pois sabia que ela tinha visto os dois indo embora juntos. Mesmo assim, continuou fingindo que não sabia de nada.

\- Eles foram embora juntos.

Marinette fez uma expressão de surpresa, seguida por uma expressão interrogativa. Linda e divertida. Era uma ótima atriz.

Adrien se aproximou da jovem, seu olhar apaixonado no azul profundo dos olhos da menina. Sentiu-se triste com a ideia de que suas ações haviam provocado a akumatização de Luka.

\- Marinette, por favor, me perdoe por ter agido mal com o Luka e a Kyoko. Agora que vejo o resultado de minhas ações, consigo enxergar melhor como fui egoísta, por não me importar com os sentimentos dos meus amigos. Acho que... o amor... me cegou.

A jovem não entendeu. “Adrien, hoje cedo me falou que escreveu o poema para a Ladybug e que a amava. Não compreendo. A não ser... que ele realmente tenha descoberto que eu sou a Ladybug!” 

Marinette permaneceu em silêncio com os seus questionamentos, transparecendo, contudo, por suas expressões faciais, a dúvida e a ansiedade que a consumiam.

Adrien se aproximou de Marinette, que ficou tensa. Ele repassava mentalmente todas as evidências de que ela era Ladybug. Precisava abrir seu coração.

\- Marinette, venha comigo. Quero levá-la a um lugar especial.

Adrien convocou Gorila, que não tardou em aparecer. Embora Natalie não tivesse autorizado, ela tampouco sabia onde Adrien estava, depois de toda a confusão, e Gorila decidira apoiar o jovem, a pedido dele. Os dois entraram no carro e foram levados até a Torre Eiffel. Estavam nervosos, corações acelerados.

Em poucos minutos, subiam a Torre em direção ao local já conhecido por ambos. Tratava-se de um ponto exclusivo, acessível apenas mediante uma autorização especial, facilmente obtida pelo famoso Agreste.

Marinette reconheceu aquele espaço. “Mas... é exatamente aqui que eu venho com o Chat Noir...” A excitação era tanta que seus sentidos pareciam abandoná-la. Estava com as mãos geladas, frio na barriga, quase tremendo. Pensou que iria desmaiar.

Adrien se aproximou dela, admirando toda a sua beleza. Reduzindo ainda mais a distância entre ambos, colocou-se a poucos centímetros da jovem. Com as pontas dos dedos, acariciou seu rosto, pegou em uma mecha de cabelo que se desprendia do penteado, correu o polegar pelos seus lábios. Por fim, fixou suas esmeraldas no azul profundo dos olhos de Marinette e recitou seu poema, pousando uma de suas mãos sobre a face da menina:

"Seu cabelo é escuro como a noite,

Seus lindos olhos como flor.

Quem será por trás desse disfarce meu amor? 

Isso pode ser verdadeiro.

Todos os dias nos vemos e espero que seja minha.

Se for minha namorada, serei seu por inteiro."

Marinette perdeu a respiração. Não conseguia articular palavra. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Adrien sabia que ela era a Ladybug! Adrien a amava! Retribuiu com um sorriso meigo, que revelava o enlevo que a possuía naquele instante.

\- Eu prometi que iria te encontrar, My Lady. Você é inesquecível e inconfundível. Eu te amo, Bugboo.

\- Chat?

Marinette mal podia acreditar naquela nova revelação. Ela chorava de alegria. Estendeu suas mãos até Adrien, acariciando seus cabelos e seu rosto.

\- Chat, meu gatinho. Eu também te amo! Te amo há tanto, tanto tempo!

Passou a recitar seu poema-resposta:

“Seus olhos são verdes como a sorte.

Eu te olho e me perguntando qual é o seu pensamento, seu sonho mais forte.

Sim eu serei sua namorada e o nosso amor será verdadeiro.

Juntos pela eternidade deixará meu coração inteiro."

Adrien também já não conseguia conter suas lágrimas. Ele correu suas mãos pelas costas de Marinette, grudando seus corpos um no outro e apertando a cintura da garota. Ela o segurou firme pelos fios dourados e o puxou para si, colando seus lábios sobre os dele.

Com os rostos banhados em lágrimas, os dois jovens trocaram seu primeiro beijo como Adrien e Marinette. Naquele momento, experimentaram novamente a emoção dos sinos tocando, o frio na barriga, os corpos querendo se fundir em um. Desejavam um ao outro ardentemente.

Marinette não conseguia pensar em nada. Não se lembrou dos problemas que enfrentariam, da proibição de que conhecessem suas identidades secretas, do risco de perderem seus miraculous. Não existia mais nada nem ninguém além deles dois.

O casal parecia querer compensar tanto tempo de expectativa naqueles breves instantes sobre a Torre Eiffel. Paravam os beijos apenas para contemplarem um ao outro apaixonadamente. Quando já não podiam mais, cessaram os beijos e ficaram com os rostos colados, ofegantes.

\- Não posso acreditar, Adrien. Como é possível que eu jamais o tenha reconhecido? Como você pode se tornar tão diferente como Chat Noir?

\- Plagg diz que é um efeito colateral dos nossos miraculous. Você também muda bastante. Confesso que é um alívio saber que a minha garota na verdade é bem-humorada e divertida.

\- Pois eu já estava começando a gostar dos trocadilhos e das cantadas baratas do Chat.

Eles riram.

\- Espero que não esteja decepcionada por ser eu debaixo da máscara.

\- Pelo contrário. Não poderia desejar presente melhor. Eu já te amava antes, Adrien. Desde o dia em que você me deu o guarda-chuva, no seu primeiro dia de aula. Com o tempo, aprendi a te amar como Chat Noir também. Meu gatinho. Meu namorado.

Adrien quase explodiu de alegria ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Namorados! Eles estavam namorando! Nunca em sua vida tinha se sentido tão feliz e realizado.

\- E eu te amo duplamente, minha Bugboo, em todas as suas versões. Minha.. namorada!

Adrien se rejubilava ao dizer e ouvir aquela palavra: namorados.

Os jovens amantes permaneceram ali durante longo período, entre beijos e declarações de amor eterno, quase perdendo a hora de retornar ao teatro. Precisavam estar de volta antes do término do concerto. Adrien, sem vontade alguma, precisou interromper o romantismo daquele momento. 

\- Precisamos ir....

\- Podemos nos ver mais tarde...

Adrien sorriu com aquele comentário.

\- É verdade, My Lady. Podemos nos ver sempre que quisermos. Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Desceram de mãos dadas. A porta do elevador se abriu e o casal se dirigiu para o carro, onde Gorila os esperava.


	14. Capítulo bônus

\- Muito obrigada por nos aguardar, Gorila. Temos que voltar ao teatro o mais rápido possível. Melhor sermos discretos... Vamos entrar pelos fundos. – ordenou Adrien.

O casal retornou ao teatro e ao camarote dos Agreste minutos antes do encerramento do concerto, sem ser notado. Natalie lançou a Adrien um olhar de reprovação, mas decidiu mentalmente não perguntar nada. O menino estava de volta, inteiro e vivo, a tempo de ser visto deixando o teatro. Levantar questionamentos lhe traria apenas mais aborrecimentos.

Na saída, os jornalistas tentaram abordar os dois, querendo saber mais sobre a jovem que acompanhava o modelo, seu nome, se estavam namorando e até mesmo quem era o estilista responsável pelo traje que ela vestia. Porém, conforme orientações de Natalie, os jovens passaram direto, agradecendo e sorrindo, sem conceder entrevista, comportando-se como se fossem apenas amigos.

Estavam em silêncio, já no carro, quando Adrien fez uma súplica à assistente.

\- Natalie, por favor, não conte ao meu pai que me ausentei durante o espetáculo.

\- Não sei do que está falando, Adrien.

Gorila, sempre mudo, apenas soltou uma interjeição incompreensível, manifestando, assim, que aderia ao pacto de silêncio.

Fizeram uma breve pausa na casa de Marinette. Adrien desceu e, como um cavalheiro, ajudou a namorada a sair do carro. Adrien despediu-se apenas com um beijo na mão de sua amada. Sorriram, cúmplices. Marinette agradeceu a gentileza de Natalie e Gorila, entrando no prédio em seguida.

\- Interessante essa sua amiga, Adrien. Linda e... parece ter muito talento. Você estava com ela quando sumiu por todo aquele tempo?

\- Natalie, prefiro não falar sobre esse assunto agora. – o garoto desviou.

A assistente respeitou a vontade de Adrien. Chegando em casa, ele subiu diretamente para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama, suspirando constantemente. Ele se sentia nas nuvens.

Na residência dos Dupain-Cheng, Marinette sonhava acordada com seu amado. Tom apareceu no alçapão.

\- Marinette, venha comer alguma coisa. Eu e sua mãe estamos ansiosos para saber como foi a sua noite.

Marinette desceu. Ainda vestia o traje de gala. Seus pais a admiraram.

\- Você está tão linda, filha! Seu namorado gostou? – Sabine perguntou, tentando arrancar alguma informação da jovem.

Ainda distraída, ela respondeu sem pensar:

\- Sim... Muito. – Marinette suspirava, com o olhar perdido.

Tom e Sabine se entreolharam sorrindo, de olhos arregalados. O pai disparou:

\- Você está namorando o Adrien, minha princesa?

Somente então Marinette se deu conta do que havia dito. Sentiu-se envergonhada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito feliz. Assentiu com um breve menear de cabeça, baixando o olhar. Foi a vez de Sabine dizer algo.

\- Que alegria, minha filha! Ficamos tão felizes por você!

\- Verdade... Minha princesinha cresceu. E agora já tem até um namorado! Você merece ser feliz, filha.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Tom. Marinette se levantou e abraçou o pai. Em seguida, repetiu o gesto carinhoso com sua mãe.

\- Eu vou subir pro meu quarto agora... Estou cansada, vou dormir. Amo vocês!

\- Nós também te amamos, filha. Muito. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite!

Marinette subiu e fechou a porta do alçapão atrás de si. Foi direto para o chuveiro. Terminada a ducha, se secou e vestiu um pijama. Deitou-se na cama e ficou relembrando os últimos acontecimentos. Não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo era verdade. Parecia um sonho.

Na mansão Agreste, Natalie bateu na porta do quarto de Adrien e pediu licença para entrar. Trazia um lanche, que deixou sobre a mesinha.

\- Adrien, melhor tomar banho e ir dormir logo. Amanhã você tem aula cedo.

\- Obrigado pelo lanche, Natalie. Já vou me arrumar para dormir.

Adrien comeu um pouco e obedeceu às ordens que recebera. Sentia saudades de Marinette. Jogado na cama, enviou uma mensagem à namorada.

\- “Estou na cama, corroído de saudades. Queria estar ao seu lado... Te amo, My Lady.”

\- “Também te amo, meu gatinho.”

Marinette ficou olhando para o celular por mais alguns instantes, na expectativa de uma nova mensagem, que não chegou. Voltou a digitar.

\- “Queria que você estivesse aqui....”

O aplicativo confirmou a leitura, mas não houve resposta. Ela, então, deixou o celular de lado e fechou os olhos na tentativa de adormecer.

O sono não vinha. As cenas daquela noite mágica não cessavam de emergir na sua mente, de forma insistente. A cada lembrança boa, sorria e suspirava, enquanto um fremir percorria seu corpo. Estava em estado de êxtase.

Subitamente, sentou-se assustada em sua cama. Ouviu toques leves na porta do alçapão que dava para o terraço. Alcançou um objeto pesado qualquer que estava por ali e subiu as escadas, com o coração disparado. Destrancou a porta e a abriu lentamente. Estava pronta para o caso de precisar se defender.

Espiou pela fresta aberta, mas não avistou ninguém. Sentiu-se mais segura e subiu para a área externa. Nada. Chegou próximo à grade da varanda. Ninguém.

Inesperadamente, sentiu uma aproximação pelas costas, mas não houve tempo para qualquer reação. Reconheceu os braços que a envolviam, o perfume, a voz que dizia:

\- Não consegui dormir longe de você.

A menina suspirou aliviada.

\- Nem eu.

Adrien continuou abraçando Marinette pelas costas, apoiando o seu rosto sobre o pescoço da jovem, ali depositando beijinhos leves. A menina podia sentir a respiração do namorado. Cerrou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, enquanto fazia cafuné no namorado com a mão livre.

\- Posso ficar aqui essa noite?

Marinette se virou e mirou aqueles olhos de esmeralda que a encaravam. Largou o objeto que ainda segurava e envolveu Adrien pelo pescoço, colando seus lábios aos dele. Afastou-se e sorriu.

\- Vem.

A jovem abriu novamente o alçapão e os dois desceram até o quarto dela.

\- Espero que meus pais não resolvam aparecer por aqui de madrugada – sussurrou.

Riram baixinho. Entraram debaixo das cobertas e se abraçaram. De olhos fechados, a menina disse:

\- Obrigada por estar aqui comigo. Eu te amo, meu gatinho.

\- Também te amo, My Lady.

\- Mas eu te amo mais.

\- Eu te amo infinitamente mais...

Adrien pronunciou as últimas palavras quase adormecendo. Não houve réplica. Os dois já dormiam profundamente no braço um do outro, com leves sorrisos nos lábios.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que a leitura tenha sido agradável. Aceito dicas para aprimorar a classificação/enquadramento e também de TAGS.


End file.
